Born of Two Worlds
by Novum-Semita
Summary: With the Life Taker defeated Princess Bubblegum and Marceline settle down, looking forward to spending some quality time together. But as we all know, life is seldom quiet and peaceful and they soon find themselves embarking on an adventure quite unlike any they've been through before. When the Life Giver's wish comes true, is it what they expected? Bubbline Minor FinnxFP JakexLady
1. Prologue

It was a warm summer's day and a congregation had gathered outside the Candy Kingdom. Garlands of multicoloured flowers decorated the candy canes that stood on either side and a trail of rose petals marked the aisle between the rows of seats. Lady Rainicorn was standing at the top of the aisle with her mother, Ethel. She looked nervous which was understandable. Princess Bubblegum and Marceline remembered that feeling when they had walked up the aisle scarcely a year ago. They were both wearing cornflower blue dresses which matched beautifully with Lady's white dress with a blue sash. "You look wonderful, Mar-Mar," murmured Princess Bubblegum as she, Marceline and the other bridesmaids, LSP, Flame Princess, Jake Jr., Viola and Charlie followed Lady and Ethel up the aisle.

"So do you," Marceline murmured in response.

"Second wedding in just over a year," said Flame Princess, "So much happiness, it's wonderful. Do you think I look ok in this dress? I mean, blue isn't my usual colour."

"You're rockin' it, FP," replied LSP, "And yeah, everything's so lumping awesome. I wonder what'll happen next."

"LSP, this isn't a soap, y'know," giggled Flame Princess, "But I wonder too all the same." They sat down in the front row and watched as a very nervous looking Jake was led down the aisle by Finn, followed by the pageboys, T.V. and Kim Kil Whan. They reached the altar where the pastor stood. The pageboys went to sit down in the front row opposite the bridesmaids.

"We are gathered here today, on this happy and joyous occasion, to join this dog and this rainicorn in holy matrimony," said the pastor, "Marriage is a solemn institution to be held in honour by all, it is the cornerstone of the family and of the community. It requires of those who undertake it a complete and unreserved giving of one's self. It is not to be entered into lightly, as marriage is a sincere and mutual commitment to love one another. This commitment symbolizes the intimate sharing of two lives and still enhances the individuality of each of you."Jake smiled nervously at Lady who smiled back, her eyes shining with happiness. The pastor turned to Jake.

"Jake the Dog, do you take Lady Rainicorn to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" said the pastor, looking at Jake.

Jake's legs felt as though they were made of jelly. "I do," he said, smiling nervously.

The pastor turned to Lady Rainicorn. "Lady Rainicorn, do you take Jake the Dog to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him in sickness and in health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" he said.

"I do," said Lady Rainicorn, smiling. Jake took the ring and placed it on Lady Rainicorn's hoof and Lady did the same to Jake.

"You may now kiss the bride," said the pastor. The congregation clapped and cheered as Lady and Jake kissed affectionately, the light summer breeze ruffling Lady's mane. Finn let out a catcall which startled some members of the congregation. Jake and Lady looked at one another, laughing at the young adventurer's antics. They gathered around the steps that led up to the palace where the photographer took some photographs. Lady smiled, throwing the bouquet.

"I got it, I got it," yelled LSP, flying off in the direction of the bouquet, "Outta the way," she cried, pushing past some of the members of the congregation, earning disapproving looks.

"Oof," said Finn, who had been talking to BMO and Flame Princess when the bouquet landed on his head. He looked at the bouquet in surprise before smiling at Flame Princess who smiled back, plucking one of the flowers out of the bouquet and placing it in her hair.

"Oh lumps," cursed LSP under her breath, disappointed to have missed the bouquet.

Now that the ceremony was over the reception got underway. Finn, who remembered being best man at Princess Bubblegum and Marceline's wedding the year before felt a lot more confident about delivering his speech and he earned a round of applause from his peers once he had finished. Then it was Princess Bubblegum's turn to make a speech. She smiled, recounting some tales from Lady's past that made the Rainicorn both blush and smile at the Princess she had always thought of as a sister.

Once the speeches were over they made their way over to the buffet where food, both Korean and Western, was piled high on the silver plates. As before Ice King had a table to himself and the penguins who had cornered the sushi table, devouring most of its contents before anyone had the chance to eat any of it.

"Gunter, don't be so greedy, leave some for me," scolded Ice King, looking at the penguin who was busy gulping down a whole plateful of gimbap.

"Wernk?" replied Gunter with his beak full.

"Uggh, forget it," muttered the Ice King, "I'm gonna go try and chat up some of the ladies."

"So then Brad said to Melissa, I am so not going to this dance," gossiped LSP, "Dances are for nerds so then Melissa said..." Finn was only half listening as he gazed across the table at Flame Princess. She smiled when she caught his gaze, twirling the flower stem between thumb and forefinger.

When the plates had been cleared away Jake led Lady up onto the dance floor where they danced and twirled, gazing into each other's eyes. Lady rested her head against Jake's, her mane falling across his shoulder. Jake closed his eyes, smiling as he danced with his beloved.

The first song ended and another song began, BMO lending some dubstep to the tune. Finn took Flame Princess' hand and led her up onto the dance floor. Already the Life Giver's gift was proving to be useful as they danced together, able to hold one another without fear of being burnt or causing harm.

The celebrations continued on late into the night. Jake and Lady stood with the others as they watched the fireworks that had been organised by Finn and Flame Princess.

At last it was time to bid the congregation farewell.

"왜 우리는 집으로 돌아 가지 않는다?" asked Lady, "엄마와 아빠가 새끼 오늘 밤 보모 있습니다." Jake chuckled, blushing when he caught the implied suggestion behind Lady's words.

"내 주위에 다리를 감싸, 내 사랑," smiled Lady. Jake got onto Lady's back and they flew off in the direction of Lady's house.

"Want me to walk you home?" asked Flame Princess.

"Sure," smiled Finn, blushing a little. He took Flame Princess' hand as they made for the main gates.

"I guess we should head off to bed too, Bonnie," said Marceline. Princess Bubblegum nodded, smiling as she put her arms around the Vampire Queen's neck. Marceline lifted her up, carrying her up towards the tower to their bedroom. They changed into their pyjamas before collapsing gratefully onto the mattress. Marceline pulled the Princess into her arms, burying her face in her pink hair. "Mmm, it's good to just relax for a change, isn't it?" she murmured.

"Definitely," replied Princess Bubblegum, snuggling deeper into the embrace, "I missed this. Y'know, it's been quite a while since we saw the Life Giver leave, I still can't stop wondering."

"About the wish?" enquired Marceline. Princess Bubblegum nodded. "Well, wondering will do no good now, I suppose," she murmured, leaning up and kissing Marceline, "We'll just have to wait." After a few minutes her breathing became soft and even as she drifted into a peaceful sleep, nestled in the arms of the Vampire Queen. Marceline lay awake, looking up at the ceiling. The Princess' words on the wish had stirred her back into wakefulness. What was this wish to be? How much longer? She sighed, nestling her face back into the Princess' neck.

'Bonnie's right,' she thought to herself, 'We'll just have to wait.' She looked down at the Beaverel which was curled up at the foot of their bed as per usual, tail curled over his nose.


	2. The Picnic

The summer blooms faded and the leaves on the trees began to change from lush green to gold and bronze. The usual formations of migratory birds filled the skies in the first days of September as they left for far flung destinations far from the Candy Kingdom.

Marceline was lying on the bed with the Beaverel curled up on her chest. She was reading one of Princess Bubblegum's less sciency books and was becoming quite lost in the world the words wove. She was so engrossed in the book that she didn't notice the Princess come into the room carrying something over her shoulder. The book was lowered from her gaze and warm pink lips pressed against her forehead. Marceline smiled, putting down her book as the Bubblegum Princess slipped into her arms, putting her arms around Marceline. The Beaverel woke when he felt movement and scampered down off Marceline's chest, darting over to the desk, trying to find somewhere still and quiet to sleep.

The Princess moaned quietly as Marceline slid her hands down round her waist, closing the distance between them. "What brings you out of the lab, eh nerdo?" asked Marceline as she kissed Princess Bubblegum affectionately.

"Thought you might want to go out for a picnic with the guys this afternoon," murmured Princess Bubblegum, "It's such a nice day."

"How unlike you, suggesting a break," teased Marceline. Princess Bubblegum tweaked her nose, pouting.

"Do you want to go or not?" she asked. Marceline chuckled.

"Of course I do, Bon," she replied, kissing the Princess' neck, "It'll be great seeing the others. But how about for now it's just you and me?"

A couple of hours later Marceline floated up the hill near the River Engon followed by Princess Bubblegum, Finn, Jake, Lady, Flame Princess, BMO and LSP. She was swinging the picnic basket from her arm as she floated, humming a tune to herself. The Beaverel was perched on her shoulder as per usual. It was strange. The little guy seldom left her and Bonnie's side. He was almost like a familiar.

They reached the tree where they spread out the blanket on the ground. Princess Bubblegum helped her unpack the sandwiches and juice. There was a bowl of strawberries the Princess had packed especially for Marceline and some raspberry punch. Princess Bubblegum sat down, leaning her back against the tree as she picked up a cucumber and tomato sandwich. Marceline tilted her head to one side. Was it her imagination or did the Princess look a bit tired? She reasoned that she probably wasn't getting a lot of sleep this weather. The autumnal weather always made the Princess a bit restless at night. It wouldn't be the first time that the Vampire Queen would feel a foot against her back or an arm draped across her as the Princess tried to find a more comfortable position.

"You alright there, Mar?" asked a familiar voice, startling the Vampire Queen out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah," she replied, picking up a strawberry and biting into it. Princess Bubblegum didn't look convinced. She wrapped her arms around her, nuzzling her head into Marceline's neck. Marceline could smell the faint smell of cucumbers on the Candy Princess' breath. She smiled, leaning back against the Princess as she ran her fingers through the Vampire Queen's midnight hair.

Finn had brought along one of those portable barbecues and was busy cooking some sausages over the metal grill. LSP and Lady were playing a videogame on BMO with Jake who was complaining that two against one wasn't fair.

"Just shut up and play," grinned LSP, mashing the buttons of the controls.

Throughout the afternoon they laughed and joked, talking about various things they'd heard of in the Land of Ooo over the past few months. LSP was gossiping about the other royals of Ooo, as per usual, telling them about how she'd heard that Jungle Princess had a new boyfriend and how Breakfast Princess had recently been dumped by the Earl of Brunch.

"Is she alright?" asked Princess Bubblegum.

"Yeah, she cries a bit but she's learning to move on," replied LSP, "But the Earl of Brunch is in a real mess. Serves him right, the lumping git."

"It was never going to work," added Flame Princess, "They were far too alike."

As the sun began to sink on the western horizon Jake took out his viola and began serenading Lady Rainicorn who listened, resting her head on her hooves, a look of adoration in her eyes. Princess Bubblegum leaned back against the Vampire Queen who wasted no time in wrapping her arms around her. She ran her fingers through the Princess' pink hair. Princess Bubblegum sighed contentedly. Marceline looked down at the Princess and an amused smile crossed her face.

"그녀는 잠에 떨어졌다," observed Lady Rainicorn, looking over at the sleeping Princess.

"I'd better get her home," said Marceline, scooping the Princess up in her arms, "I'll see you guys later. Finn, can you bring the picnic stuff up tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, Marce," replied Finn. Marceline flew up away from the hill, cradling Bonnibel in her arms. "You've been working too hard again, haven't you?" she murmured as she reached the tower. She set the Princess down on the pink quilt before crossing the room to the wardrobe. She picked out an old T-shirt of hers and a pair of pink shorts before crossing back to the bed to dress the princess for bed. 'She must be in a really deep sleep,' Marceline thought to herself as she pulled back the covers, 'She hasn't moved an inch.' She looked up at the clock. It was a little too early for her to call it a night so she floated above the bed, picking up a book from the bedside table. The Beaverel hopped up onto the bed where he curled up on the pillow, yawning widely.

"You tired too, huh?" asked Marceline. The Beaverel yawned again in response, closing his eyes and putting his tail over his nose. Marceline continued reading her book, once in a while stealing glances at the sleeping Princess.

"Mmm, how'd I get here?" murmured a sleepy voice next to her. Marceline smiled over at the drowsy Princess who was rubbing her eyes.

"You were really tired at the picnic," explained Marceline, "You fell asleep about halfway through."

"What time is it?" asked Princess Bubblegum. She looked over at the clock on the bedside table, "Oh my glob, it's nine o'clock!" She leapt out of bed and dashed across the room to the door.

"Whoa, whoa, where's my Princess rushing off to now?" asked Marceline, hovering in front of the door.

"I'm way behind in my projects," cried Princess Bubblegum, "I pushed some of them to the side so we could have the picnic. I was meant to get back to them as soon as we got back. Mar-mar, I'll only be a couple of hours." She kissed Marceline before running out of the room, still wearing her pyjamas. Marceline shook her head, smiling at the retreating form of the Princess. She glided back into their room to continue with her reading.

Two and a half hours later Marceline looked up from her book at the clock. It was twenty minutes past eleven. She had an idea that the Princess wouldn't be back when she said she would. It wasn't unlike her to get so involved with her studies that she lost track of time. Marceline smiled to herself as she got up, gliding out of the room. She met Peppermint Butler halfway along the corridor.

"Good evening, your majesty," Peppermint Butler greeted her, "Where are you off to?"

"I'm just going down to get Bonnie some tea," replied Marceline, "She's been working overtime on some experiments."

"Do you want me to get it?" asked Peppermint Butler.

"No, it's fine, Pep," replied Marceline, "I'll get it."

She glided down to the kitchens where she set the kettle to boil.

"Good evening, your Majesty," said René who was stirring a large cauldron of stew.

"Heya, René," replied Marceline, "Hey, have you got any of those raspberry scones left?"

"Yes, I think there are some still in the pantry," said René, indicating the door off to his left. Marceline grabbed a couple of the scones and a tray before carrying the teapot and a couple of cups back upstairs. She flew along the corridor to the lab, knocking on the door. When she didn't get a reply she opened the door. Princess Bubblegum was sitting at the table with her head resting on her folded arms. Marceline smiled, gliding across the room. She set the tray down on the desk next to the snoozing Princess.

"Hey sleepyhead," she murmured, shaking the Princess' shoulders gently.

"Hmm..." mumbled Princess Bubblegum, raising her head and looking over at Marceline, "Mar, did I fall asleep again?"

"Fraid so," replied Marceline, "Come on, it's time you were in bed." Too tired to argue, Princess Bubblegum put her arms around the Vampire Queen's neck as she lifted up the Bubblegum Princess. She levitated the tray alongside them as she glided back down the corridor towards their bedroom. She set Princess Bubblegum down just inside the room. She crossed the room to her dressing table where she took off her lab coat, draping it over the stool. She then took off her crown and glasses before collapsing gratefully onto the bed.

"Night Mar-Mar," she murmured, leaning over and kissing Marceline affectionately. Marceline smiled, running her fingers through Princess Bubblegum's hair.

"Take it easy tomorrow, ok?" she whispered, planting a kiss on the pink monarch's temple.

"I'll try," mumbled Princess Bubblegum before swiftly falling into a deep sleep.


	3. A Trip to the Doctor's

Mrraow, Mrraow! The alarm clock above Princess Bubblegum opened and the purple cat descended on its spring, pawing at her face before withdrawing back into the clock. Princess Bubblegum groaned, turning over and placing the pillow over her head. Marceline, who had been awake for some time, looked over at the grumpy monarch. She slid across the bed, wrapping her arm around Princess Bubblegum's waist.

"Didn't you sleep well, babe?" she asked. Princess Bubblegum made a noise that clearly answered no. She pulled the pillow off her face and rolled over into Marceline's arms, wrapping her arms around the Vampire Queen. Marceline felt the Princess' face pressed firmly against her chest, eyes shut tight.

"I had bad stomach cramps last night," muttered Princess Bubblegum, "That's why I didn't sleep very well."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Marceline in slight surprise, running her fingers through Princess Bubblegum's hair.

"You were asleep," replied Princess Bubblegum, "I didn't want to disturb you." Marceline sighed. That was her Bonnie, thoughtful to a fault.

"How long have you had these cramps?" asked Marceline.

"Just under a week," replied Princess Bubblegum. Marceline frowned.

"Bon, maybe you should book an appointment with Dr. Dextrose," suggested Marceline.

"But I'm fine," protested Princess Bubblegum, "It's probably just stress or something. I've had a lot to deal with lately." Marceline narrowed her eyes.

"You said probably," she muttered, "I'd rather we knew for sure." Princess Bubblegum sighed. She knew that if she didn't give in Marceline would just keep talking about it until she caved in and went.

"Alright," she mumbled, "I'll book an appointment. Happy now?" Marceline pretended to be deep in thought for a moment.

"Yeah," she murmured, nestling her head back on top of the Princess' head, breathing in her sweet scent. Princess Bubblegum sighed contentedly as the Vampire Queen moved her hands in small circles on her back.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum sat down on one of the hard backed chairs in Dr. Dextrose's waiting room. She put her chin in her hand. As far as she was concerned this was a pointless exercise and she only did it to satisfy Marceline. She knew the Vampire Queen worried anytime she got sick. It was only natural she supposed.

"Princess Bubblegum?" said Nurse Barley Sugar from the doorway.

"Yes?" replied Princess Bubblegum.

"The doctor will see you now," said the nurse. Princess Bubblegum got up and followed her down the corridor to Dr. Dextrose's office. Dr. Dextrose was a short stout marshmallow with red curly hair. He wore a white lab coat and had an earpiece fitted to the side of his head.

"Ahh, Princess Bubblegum," smiled Dr. Dextrose, "How can I help you? Please, have a seat." Princess Bubblegum sat down on the seat indicated.

"It's nothing really," she began but the doctor cut her off.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that," he said firmly.

"Well, I've been having these stomach cramps this last week," explained Princess Bubblegum.

"Do they happen when you're doing anything in particular?" asked Dr. Dextrose.

"They happen mostly at night, when I'm lying down," replied Princess Bubblegum, "As a result I haven't been sleeping all that well." Dr. Dextrose nodded, jotting down a few notes in his notepad.

"Well, I'd better examine you, just to be sure," he said, taking out his stethoscope. He listened to Princess' Bubblegum's heart and checked her breathing before taking her temperature and blood pressure.

"Well, you do have a slightly elevated heart rate," he concluded, "This is most likely caused by stress and could be a trigger for your stomach cramps. I want you to take one of these daily and most importantly, I want you to rest for the next week or two. Put your feet up." He handed her a prescription bearing the name of an Anti-arrhythmic medication. She walked out of the doctor's surgery and dropped by the pharmacy to pick up the medication on the way back to the palace. Marceline was waiting for her in the main hall.

"Well?" she asked. Princess Bubblegum shook the packet she was holding.

"I've just got to take one of these a day and get some rest for the next two weeks," replied Princess Bubblegum. She didn't want to mention her elevated heart rate in case Marceline started worrying.

"Alright, I heard that," smiled Marceline, "You go chill in the living room then. I'll take care of things."

"Are you sure?" asked Princess Bubblegum, "I mean, there's a lot on today. Maybe I could do just half."

"No, no, no, Bonnie, you heard the doc, you aren't to do any work for the next two weeks," replied Marceline, shaking her head. She led the Princess into the living room and encouraged her to sit in the recliner. She kissed her on the cheek.

"I promise," she soothed, "I can handle this."

"Just...let me know if you need any help with anything," replied Princess Bubblegum.

"I'll be fine," Marceline assured her, "You rest. Vampire Queen's orders." Princess Bubblegum smiled and nodded. She leaned back in the recliner and watched as Marceline lit the fire in the fireplace.

"Hey, I'm not an invalid, you know," she protested as Marceline put a rug over her knees, "There's nothing wrong with me."

"I'm just being a good wife," teased Marceline as she left the room. She made her way down to the main hall where Peppermint Butler was standing up on a ladder, changing some of the candles in the chandelier.

"Hey Peps," she called up to him, "Where does Bonnie keep the weekly schedule?"

"Up in her lab, I think," replied Peppermint Butler, "Is something the matter, your Majesty?"

"Bonnie had to go to the doctor's today," began Marceline, "She-."

"Her Majesty is ill?" interjected Peppermint Butler, "I'll go get the-."

"Peppermint, calm down," replied Marceline, "She's just got stomach cramps. The doctor told her to rest so I'm taking over her duties for the next two weeks."

"Are you sure you can handle things?" asked Peppermint Butler.

"Yeah, yeah, of course Peppermint, it'll be a piece of cake," replied Marceline. Before Peppermint Butler could say anything more she flew off in the direction of the lab. "Glob, why does everyone think I can't handle things?" Marceline muttered to herself as she reached the lab. She opened the door and made her way over to the drawers where Princess Bubblegum kept all her notes. She began rifling through the drawers. Gradually a pile of papers she wasn't looking for began to pile up on the floor at her feet.

"Glib globbit, where is that schedule?" she muttered, "Aha, there you are." She pulled out a scroll fastened with a pink ribbon. Pink, how surprising.

"Let's see what Bonnie has scheduled," murmured Marceline, unrolling the schedule, "Okay, so the next thing she has is a meeting in the conference hall at 4. That sounds easy enough." She looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh glob, it's five past four already. I'm late," she cried. She shot out of the room and down the stairs towards the conference room. She burst through the door, earning a lot of startled looks from the candy people assembled.

"Okay," she gasped, "I'm here. I'm standing in for the Princess while she's having some time off." A lot of worried muttering started at this. "Hold on everyone," continued Marceline, "It's nothing serious. She just needs a rest. I'm perfectly capable of taking over in the meantime," she pulled out a sheet of paper, "Okay, so the meeting is on...Recent troll attacks and...I'm the speaker." Her voice trailed off at these last words. She gulped nervously. Public speaking really wasn't her thing. She floated slowly up to the lectern and turned to face the assembly.

"Okay, so, recently there have been a lot of troll attacks on the kingdom. Umm...well, in order to decrease the level of risk...I suggest we...," began Marceline. She hesitated, feeling the eyes of the crowd upon her, "We should appoint more banana guards to, well, patrol the walls armed with bows and arrows...to take out enemies from a distance." There was a rumble of agreement at this.

"And what about those who get past the archers?" asked a gumdrop.

"We'll...," replied Marceline. She looked around the room for inspiration. She caught sight of Finn and Jake sitting in the front row. They were pointing to themselves and smiling. Marceline smiled as she figured out what they meant. "We'll appoint Finn and Jake to take on any that get through our defences." The gathering nodded at this. Finn and Jake were widely respected, particularly after their recent exploits alongside Lady, Flame Princess and the two monarchs.

At last the meeting came to an end and they filed out of the conference hall. Marceline sank back against the wall with a grateful sigh. That was tougher than she had expected. She took out the scroll and read the next entry.

"Okay, I'm on call to settle disputes and solve problems until dinner," she read aloud, "This should be fun. Where does all this take place anyway? The throne room, ok Marceline, let's do this." She made her way down to the throne room where she hovered above the gilded chair. The first to arrive was cinnamon bun. "Uhh, where's Princess Bubblegum?" he asked.

"She's taking some time off," replied Marceline, "I'm standing in for her. So, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, it's a maths problem," explained Cinnamon Bun. Marceline cringed inwardly. Maths was not her strong point. "Go ahead," she said bravely, praying to Glob it would be an easy one. When she saw the paper with the problem on it she nearly laughed out loud. Clearly maths wasn't Cinnamon Bun's strong point either.

"Okay, do you think you get it now?" she asked after explaining the maths problem.

"Yes, thank you, Marceline," replied Cinnamon Bun before leaving the room.

In the time that followed Marceline helped sort three quarrels, two accounts of theft and advise on how to keep sky elves out of the dovecots. It was with a grateful sigh that she sat down at the dinner table with the Princess.

"How are things going?" asked Princess Bubblegum. Marceline didn't let her expression show how tired she felt as she answered.

"It's going great, Bonnie," she replied, "No problems." She smiled reassuringly at the Princess who gave her a funny look as though she knew exactly what was going on. After a few moments the Princess went back to her spaghetti.

After dinner they made their way into the living room where Marceline sprawled out on the sofa. Princess Bubblegum lay down next to her, resting her head against Marceline's chest. The Vampire Queen wound her arms around the Bubblegum princess, breathing a contented sigh as she finally allowed herself to relax. Before long she fell asleep with her face buried in her pink hair. Princess Bubblegum looked over at the exhausted vampire. She planted a kiss on her grey lips.

"Not as easy as you thought, was it?" she murmured. Marceline smiled in her sleep as Princess Bubblegum ran her fingers through the Vampire Queen's midnight hair. "Sleep tight, Mar-Mar," she whispered. She nestled closer to the Vampire Queen as she stifled a yawn.


	4. Stargazing

After a couple of weeks Princess Bubblegum was able to resume her normal duties much to hers and Marceline's relief. Although the Vampire Queen would never admit it running two kingdoms alone was hard work. Especially keeping up to date with the science experiments Princess Bubblegum was supposed to have been working on.

"Hey, why don't we take a break?" suggested Marceline one evening, "I mean, we've been working our asses off these last few days. I don't even remember the last time I got to properly relax."

"I dunno, Marcy," replied Princess Bubblegum, "I've still got quite a bit to do."

"Awww, c'mon Bonnie," wheedled Marceline, "One night can't make all that much difference, can it?"

"What did you have in mind?" asked Princess Bubblegum. Marceline silently cheered. When the Princess said that it meant she'd already won half the battle.

"Thought I might take you to a place I know," she replied evasively, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger, "Just the two of us of course."

"And where might that be?" asked Princess Bubblegum, smiling with one eyebrow raised.

"You'll see," replied Marceline, not giving anything away. Princess Bubblegum took one last look at the beakers bubbling gently on the table. She took off her labcoat. Before she could hang it on the peg by the door she was grabbed from behind and flown up out of the window. She squealed with delight as the palace dropped away sharply beneath her. She was used to these sudden flights and now they filled her heart with joy each time. She spread her arms out like a bird, taking in the sights below. They flew off to the South of the Candy Kingdom, past the Candy corn hills and the lemonade lake.

"So, where are we going?" asked Princess Bubblegum curiously. Marceline chuckled.

"You'll see," she replied, "It's not far now."

Princess Bubblegum peered into the rapidly darkening sky. Ahead of her she spotted the silhouette of a tall building. It had three appendages sticking out of its main body. No, not appendages she realised as they drew nearer, sails. It was an old windmill. Marceline came in to land on the top. She realised, on closer inspection that parts of the windmill's stone walls had crumbled away over the years revealing the wooden interior. Marceline took out a blanket and spread it out on the top of the windmill.

"Up for a little stargazing?" she asked the Bubblegum Princess. Princess Bubblegum nodded, sitting down next to the Vampire Queen. They gazed up at the night sky, taking in everything from the pole star in the North to the quasar near the horizon. The full moon lit up the night sky like a lantern, casting a silver glow over the two monarchs.  
Princess Bubblegum nestled against Marceline, one hand curled in her midnight hair. Marceline smiled, leaning forwards and stealing a light kiss, teasing the Princess. Princess Bubblegum leant forwards, curling her arms around the Vampire Queen as she kissed her lovingly. Her hands moved in small circles on Marceline's back as she deepened the kiss. Marceline growled appreciatively into the kiss, her tongue dancing with the Princess'. A soft moan escaped the Princess, encouraging the Vampire Queen to redouble her efforts.

They sank back on the blanket, their arms around each other. Princess Bubblegum snuggled up to the Vampire Queen, hands questing up underneath the red tank top. Marceline chuckled, tugging the bubblegum Princess closer.

* * *

"What's the matter, Finn?" asked Jake, "Can't you sleep?" Finn shook his head.

"No," he replied.

"Any particular reason?" asked BMO.

"I can't stop wondering what PB and Marcy's wishes are," Finn admitted, "I know it's dumb but I'm curious."

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough," replied Jake.

"I wonder if...," began Finn, "No, it couldn't be that."

"What?" asked Jake, "Couldn't be what?"

"No, no, forget it," replied Finn.

"No way, man," protested Jake, "I can't stand there being something I don't know. Tell me or it'll drive me crazy."

"Well, do you remember what Marceline said to PB when we were in the caverns?" asked Finn.

"Dude, she said a lot of things to her while we were down there," replied Jake, "You're going to need to narrow it down a bit."

"I mean the bit where Marceline said she hoped somehow she and PB could start a family," explained Finn, "Maybe that was their desire."

"I guess it could be," reasoned Jake, "But I still think we should just wait and see." He yawned. "Anyway, how about we try and get some sleep?"

"All right," Finn conceded, getting into his sleeping bag, "Night guys."

"Night Finn," said Jake and BMO in unison. Jake switched off the lamp, cloaking the Treefort in darkness.

* * *

"I guess we should think about getting home," murmured Marceline regretfully, one hand resting on the Princess' head that was nestled comfortably in her lap.

"Mmm...," mumbled the Princess Bubblegum, nuzzling Marceline's stomach affectionately. Marceline smiled, scooping the drowsy Princess up in her arms.

"Long night, huh Bon?" she murmured as she rolled up the blanket. She flew up away from the windmill, making her way back to the Candy Kingdom. It was a quiet night and she revelled in the peaceful air.

Before long she saw the silhouette of the Candy Kingdom on the horizon. She made a beeline for the topmost tower, landing on the balcony. Princess Bubblegum stirred slightly, reaching up and hooking an arm around Marceline's neck as she carried her into their room.

"Thanks for tonight, Mar-Mar," she murmured as Marceline set her down on the bed.

"No problem, babe," replied Marceline as she took off Princess Bubblegum's crown and set it on the bedside table. She kicked off her boots and flopped down onto the bed, too tired to change. She pulled the Princess into her arms, resting her chin on her hair.

"Night Bon," she murmured. The response came as a soft snore and she had to hold back a chuckle.


	5. Wishes Revealed

**23rd October**

Princess Bubblegum turned over restlessly in her sleep. One eye cracked open and looked over at the clock. It was only five o'clock. Her stomach grumbled unpleasantly. She buried her face in the pillow with a most unladylike groan.

Marceline yawned, opening her eyes sleepily. She turned over to face the Princess. "You okay, Bon?" she asked.

"I don't feel well," mumbled Princess Bubblegum. Marceline was wide awake at once.

"When did this start?" she asked.

"When I woke up a few minutes ago," muttered Princess Bubblegum. She shuddered as her stomach gave another unpleasant lurch.

"Poor Bon," murmured Marceline, stroking the Princess' hair, "Haven't been having much luck recently, have you?" Princess Bubblegum shook her head miserably.

Suddenly she sat up quickly and bolted from the room. The Beaverel gave a startled squeak, darting from his place at the foot of the bed to hide under the chest of drawers. Marceline darted after her, stopping outside the bathroom door. "You ok, Bonnie?" she asked concernedly, pushing open the door. Princess Bubblegum coughed and spluttered.

"Hack...hack...no," she moaned, clutching her stomach. Marceline smiled sympathetically, mopping at her mouth with a damp cloth.

"Come on, let's get you back to bed," she replied, carefully scooping the Princess up in her arms. She noted that that young woman was shivering. "I'll call Dr. Dextrose."

After ladling the Princess back into bed she pulled out Princess Bubblegum's mobile phone from her handbag at the foot of the bed and dialled Dr. Dextrose's number.

"Hello, Dr. Surgery, Dr. Dextrose speaking," came Dr. Dextrose's response.

"Hey, doc, it's Marceline, I need you to come over as soon as you can," said Marceline, "Bonnie's taken ill this morning, throwing up and stuff."

"Alright, your majesty, I'll be up as soon as I can," replied Dr. Dextrose.

"Ok, I'll have Peppermint meet you at the main hall," explained Marceline, "See you soon." She ended the call, setting the phone down on the bedside table as she hovered next to the Princess.

"He'll be up soon," she murmured, leaning down and kissing Princess Bubblegum's temple. Princess Bubblegum nodded.

"Thanks, Mar," she mumbled into the pillow. Marceline lightly stroked the young woman's hair as she waited for the doctor to arrive.

Scarcely half an hour had passed when they're came a knock at the door. Peppermint Butler opened the door and announced the Doctor.

"I understand you're not feeling well," he said sympathetically, pulling out his stethoscope. Princess Bubblegum nodded. He listened to her heart and lungs. The Beaverel watched from under the chest of drawers as the Doctor examined the Princess.

"Well, your heart rate has calmed down since last time," he continued as he palpated her stomach. Princess Bubblegum cringed. She had never mentioned that to Marceline, not wanting her to worry.

"Well, I can't seem to find anything in particular," he concluded, "Other than a little weight gain perhaps but that shouldn't be causing the nausea. It's probably a twenty four hour bug and you'd do just as well to let it pass." Marceline said nothing as the Doctor left. Something he'd said had struck a chord, leaving her deep in thought.

'Weight gain, nausea, vomiting, stomach cramps,' she thought as she counted off the symptoms on her fingers. Suddenly she dashed over to the chest of drawers and began rifling through the contents.

"Marceline, what are you doing?" asked the Princess from the bed. Marceline didn't answer as she finally found what she was looking for, Princess Bubblegum's heart monitor. She carried it back over to the bed. The Beaverel hopped up onto her shoulder and watched as she held it up to the Princess' stomach. What she saw made her undead heart do a somersault in her chest. A smile slowly crept across her face. She couldn't believe it.

"What is it?" asked Princess Bubblegum, looking curiously up at the Vampire Queen, snapping her out of her reverie. Wordlessly she handed the heart monitor to the Princess, still grinning broadly. Princess Bubblegum gasped when she saw the two smaller hearts beating next to her own. She looked up at Marceline, the news taking a moment to sink in. At last she spoke.

"W-we're going to be parents?" she asked. Marceline nodded. Slowly a smile spread across her face and a few tears of happiness gathered at the corners of her eyes. "Our wish," she murmured, taking the Vampire Queen's hands in her own. Marceline nodded, still smiling. She kissed the Princess affectionately, nuzzling the top of her head.

"I love you, Bonnie," she murmured.

"I love you too, Mar-Mar," the Princess murmured in response. Marceline rubbed the Princess' stomach gently. The Beaverel scampered down Marceline's arm and curled up on the Princess' stomach as though he could sense the lives starting to take shape there.

"I'd better get my little mother-to-be some breakfast," said Marceline gently, "What would you like?"

"I don't know, Mar," replied Princess Bubblegum, "I'm still feeling pretty rough."

"You'd better have something light though," said Marceline with a wink, "Remember, you're eating for three now." Princess Bubblegum smiled.

"Maybe a bit of toast then," she murmured.

"Bit of toast, coming up," smiled Marceline before darting out of the room. She almost bumped into Peppermint Butler in the corridor as she darted off in the direction of the kitchens.

"Is her Majesty alright?" he asked. He let out a startled cry as Marceline swung him around.

"She's better than alright, Peps," she grinned, "Way better than alright."

"Please, your Majesty, you're making me dizzy," cried Peppermint Butler, "What's going on?"

"Bonnie and I are going to be parents," sang Marceline. It took a moment for Peppermint Butler to realise what the Vampire Queen was talking about.

"What? Seriously?" he asked. Marceline nodded. "But how?" asked Peppermint.

"Well, when two girls are married and in love and want to have a baby, they make a wish to the Life Giver," teased Marceline. She dashed off to the kitchens before Peppermint Butler could say anymore. She paused at the door. "Oh, hey, don't be telling anyone yet," she called over her shoulder, "I think we should leave that to Bonnie." She winked before opening the doorway and flying down the main staircase.

She burst in through the kitchen doors, making most of the staff jump.

"Oh, your Majesty," said René, "You're up early. Can I get you anything?"

"Some toast please, René," smiled Marceline.

"You're very cheerful this morning, your Majesty," observed Yvette, "Is there a special occasion?"

"A very special one," grinned Marceline, "I can't say anything right now though."

"Here is the toast, your Majesty," said René, handing her a tray with two slices of buttery toast on it.

"Thanks René," replied Marceline, "See you later." With that she flew out of the room and back up to the royal bedchambers. She opened the door and set the tray down on the bedside table.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"A little better, thanks," replied Princess Bubblegum. She tickled the Beaverel under the chin absentmindedly. He chattered happily, nuzzling her fingers.

**25th November**

Princess Bubblegum sat in the living room by the fire. She was wearing a loose fitting dress to accommodate the slight bump that was just starting to show. The Beaverel was curled up in the basket of wool that stood at the side of her armchair. She hummed to herself as the knitting needles flickered in the firelight. She held up the little pink bootee, smiling calmly to herself. It was snowing outside and the flakes fell in thick clumps. There would be a blizzard before long if the weather instruments in her lab were anything to go by.

The door opened and Marceline came in, pulling off her coat and depositing it on the sofa. She crossed the room to where the Princess was sitting and sat down on the arm of the chair. She kissed the Princess affectionately, resting one hand lightly on her stomach. The Princess shivered.

"Yikes, Mar, your hands are freezing," she gasped. Marceline chuckled, lightly brushing her fingertips over the Princess' stomach, earning several more shivers from the pink monarch.

"Why don't you warm me up then?" she murmured. The Princess giggled, tugging the Vampire Queen onto her lap, kissing her lovingly, looping her arms up around the pale woman's neck. Marceline rested her hands on the Princess' back, fervently returning the kiss. They pulled back after a few moments to let the Princess breathe.

"So, when are we going to tell everyone?" asked Marceline.

"Well, I want to tell the guys first," replied Princess Bubblegum, "I think it would be better to make a royal announcement later on, perhaps in the New Year."

"Why leave it so late on?" asked Marceline.

"Mar, it's only a few months away," laughed Princess Bubblegum, "Besides, it's something of a tradition in the Candy Kingdom."

"Well, if it's a tradition," smiled Marceline, "But when do you want to tell the guys?"

"Anytime we like," replied Princess Bubblegum, "We could invite them over tomorrow."

"Sound good to me," smiled Marceline, kissing the Princess lovingly.  
The following morning Finn, Jake, Lady and Flame Princess made their way over to the Candy Kingdom.

"I wonder what Peebs and Marcy want to tell us," said Finn.

"Maybe they figured out what their wish was," replied Jake.

"그녀가 나를 부를 때 공주는 정말 흥분 소리," added Lady.

"Yeah, she sounded really happy when she called me too," replied Flame Princess. The banana guards let them in and escorted them to the main hall where Princess Bubblegum and Marceline were sitting on one of the divans.

"공주," Lady cried happily, "당신은 임신!" Jake's eyes widened in surprise at Lady's words.  
"Oh my Glob, she's right," he grinned.

"Wait, what?" asked Finn who hadn't understood a word Lady said.

"Dude, she just said the PB is pregnant," replied Jake. Lady hurried over to the Princess and the Vampire Queen.

"Princess, Marcy, I am so happy for you both," cried Lady before lapsing back into Korean, "아기는 언제 오죠?"

"Babies," Princess Bubblegum corrected her with a smile, "Dr. Princess reckons they'll be due in around 23rd June.

"That's wonderful," smiled Finn, "I guess your wishes came true after all." Princess Bubblegum nodded, smiling.

"I'm so happy for you both," smiled Flame Princess, "Do you have any ideas for names?"

"Not yet," admitted Marceline.

"I guess it is still a little early," replied Flame Princess, "But this is fantastic news."

"Bonnie and I can't wait," beamed Marceline, smiling at her Princess who smiled back, resting her head on her shoulder, "Do you guys want to stay for dinner? We could make it a special celebration night."

"That'd be awesome," replied Finn as they followed the Princess and the Vampire Queen into the living room while they waited for dinner.


	6. Countdown to Christmas

**19th December**

It was a cold winter's day in the Candy Kingdom. Snow was falling thick and fast, covering the ground in a soft white blanket. It made the Candy Kingdom look like an iced Christmas cake.

"You looking forward to Christmas?" asked Marceline one morning at breakfast. Princess Bubblegum looked at her quizzically.

"What's Christmas?" she asked. Marceline looked slightly surprised at this.

"Christmas is...was one of the biggest celebrations of the years," she explained, "You know, 25th December, Christmas Day, food, crackers and lots of presents?" Princess Bubblegum shook her head.

"I thought 25th December was just a time for watching secret tapes and wearing sweaters," she replied thoughtfully. Marceline chuckled at this.

"No, Bon, it's way more than that," she replied. Princess Bubblegum held out her hand.

"Show me then," she smiled.

"With pleasure," grinned Marceline, taking her hand.

* * *

"Hey Finn," said Marceline as she held the receiver to her ear.

"Hey Marce," came Finn's reply, "Oh, can I call you back? Me and Jake are fighting a two headed lake monster and we need to keep our eyes on both heads."

"Don't worry, I'll make this quick," said Marceline, "I was wondering if you and the guys wanted to come over to me and Bon's for Christmas and to see in the New Year," asked Marceline, "Hey, you do know how to celebrate Christmas, right?" she added quickly. There was a sound like a spiked tail swishing overhead as Finn dodged.

"Yeah, of course," he replied, "Tapes and sweaters, right?"

"No, no, no," said Marceline quickly, waving her hand, "There's way more to it than that. Look, just come over this evening. I'll explain then."

"Ok, Marce, see you then," replied Finn, "Back you two headed serpent! Hi-yaah!" The phone beeped and went silent as the duo returned to monster hunting.

"Hey Bon," Marceline called down the hall, "I'm going back to my place to pick up some decorations."

"Okay Mar," the Princess called back from the Kitchen, "Just make sure you're back before dinner. It'll be ready in another hour."

"Okay," called Marceline as she put on her sunhat and gloves. She flew out of the window and set off across the Candy Floss forest towards her cave. She alighted in the mouth of the cave before gliding further in until she found the familiar brown roofed house nestled in amongst the stalagmites. She opened the door and glided inside, lighting a few candles as she did so. Everything was exactly as she had left it so many months ago. Only a thin layer of dust covering every surface told of her long absence from the house. She could no longer imagine living alone and, perhaps even more so, relished the idea of solitude back then.

She flew through the hatch that led up to her old bedroom. The dust was thick here too, on the bed and the chairs. She made a mental note to get the place fixed up so one day she and Bonnie could come here with their children.

She crossed the room to a row of shelves lined with boxes. She began rummaging through the contents until she found the box she was looking for. It was filled to the brim with candles, tinsel, baubles and wrapping paper. Lying on top, wrapped carefully in a piece of cloth, was a gold star. Marceline gathered up the box in her arms and flew back out of the house and out of the cave towards the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

That evening Finn, Jake and the gang arrived at the palace. They were each wearing a woollen sweater except for Flame Princess who was wearing a fiery red dress that reached down to her knees.

"So, what do we do first?" asked Finn.

"Well, first we need a Christmas tree," replied Marceline.

"That'll be easy, there's a ton of trees just out past the palace walls," grinned Jake, pointing over his shoulder at the door.

"No, it has to be a certain kind of tree," explained Marceline, taking a photo out of her pocket, "Like this one. It's called a fir tree."

"A tree covered in fur?" replied Jake, "I don't think I've ever seen one like that."

"No, fir, not fur," explained Marceline, "It's a tree shaped like a pyramid with spiky leaves that stay green in winter."

"Well, that shouldn't be too difficult," interjected Princess Bubblegum, slipping on her pink coat and doing up the toggles.

"Whoa there, Bonnie, you aren't coming," said Marceline, "Not in your condition."

"Mar, I am not staying here while you go off to goodness knows where looking for a tree," protested Princess Bubblegum, "No, I'm coming with you." She folded her arms stubbornly. "Besides," she continued, "I'm not an invalid, you know. I'll go mad if I can't do anything for the next six months."

"I know, Bon," replied Marceline, "I just worry about you, y'know. And," she rested her hand on the Princess' stomach, "Our little ones." Princess Bubblegum put her arms around Marceline.

"I know," she murmured, her tone softening, "But I'll be fine. I promise." She kissed Marceline affectionately.

"Alright," Marceline conceded, "Just dress up warm, ok?"

"Of course," smiled Princess Bubblegum as she wrapped a scarf around her neck and pulled the hood of her coat up, "Shall we?" She held out her hand to Marceline who smiled, taking her hand.

"Alright," smiled Marceline, "Let's go."

They made their way out into the courtyard where they climbed up onto Lady's back. The Beaverel curled up on Princess Bubblegum's shoulder and peeked out at the land speeding past below them. Marceline pulled a map out of her pocket.

"There should be a pine forest north of here," she said, studying the map carefully.  
"Is it far?" asked Princess Bubblegum.  
"No, just a mile or so," replied Marceline, "We'll have to walk back though."  
They landed on the edge of the forest. The trees that stood before them were tall and grew so close together that their leaves blotted out the night sky.

"So, which one?" asked Jake.

"None of the ones here," replied Marceline, "They're all too tall. We'll have to go further in. Jake, can you stretch out so we don't get lost?"

"As if you have to ask," grinned Jake. They made their way into the forest along a barely discernible path. Soon the way ahead grew dark and only Flame Princess' light lit the way, revealing a meshwork of roots crisscrossing the forest floor. Jake stretched alongside them, his tail end firmly planted on the ground at the forest's entrance. An owl hooted somewhere overhead before ghosting across the forest on silent wings.

"Are you sure you're ok?" asked Marceline.

"Yeah, I told you, I'm fine," replied Princess Bubblegum reassuringly, "See? Not even tired." Marceline smiled and nodded.

Eventually they reached a clearing. Princess Bubblegum's eyes came to rest on a tree near the centre of the clearing. "How about that one?" she asked. Marceline followed her gaze.

"Perfect," she replied, "Let's take this sucker down."

"Don't worry, I've got this," smiled Finn, "Remember the sword the Life Giver gave me?" He pulled out the sword and stood facing the tree, "It's an absolute beast. Check this out." He pulled back before swinging the sword with all his might at the trunk of the tree. There was a resounding crack as the sword cleaved through half of the trunk. Another stroke brought it down in front of the awed onlookers with an almighty crash.

"Wow, that's amazing," gasped LSP, "Wish I'd gone on that quest with you guys. Imagine what the Life Giver would've given me. Maybe a hot new bod that would've made Brad jealous."

"So, how are we going to get it back to the palace?" asked BMO from atop Lady's head.

"제이크와 나는 그 때 우리가 뭔가를 알아낼거야 숲을 통해 다시 끌어 것입니다," volunteered Lady, "오른쪽, 제이크?"

"Yeah, of course," added Jake. Finn took out two lengths of rope from his backpack and handed them to Lady and Jake. They tethered themselves to the tree and began the slow task of hauling it back through the trees, following Jake's body. Once or twice the tree snagged on a stump or protruding root and the Princess and Marceline had to dislodge it before they could continue.

At last they reached the edge of the forest. Jake stretched out his body, forming a large wide platform upon which the tree could be tethered. The others climbed up onto his back and he began walking back to the Candy Kingdom.

They reached the palace at around 11pm and dragged the tree in through the large front doors.

"What's this all about?" asked Peppermint Butler in surprise when he caught sight of the tree.

"We're celebrating Christmas," explained BMO, "This is a Christmas tree. We're going to decorate it." Peppermint Butler looked in dismay at the trail of pine needles left behind which led from the front door to the living room.

"A little more to the left," said Marceline as they tugged the tree into place, "Perfect." She picked up the box from its place on the armchair. They all flocked around her, picking out bits and pieces from the box before hurrying back to the tree. Finn hung the candles from the boughs and Flame Princess followed on behind, lighting each one in turn. BMO somehow managed to get tangled up in the tinsel and had to be freed by Lady. LSP floated up around the tree, hanging baubles and other decorations from the branches while Princess Bubblegum and Marceline flew up to the top to place the star on the top. They joined the others to step back and admire their handiwork.

They then turned their attention onto the room itself, hanging sprigs of mistletoe in the doorways and decorating the picture frames with holly and poinsettias. Flame Princess lit some scented candles on the table, casting a restive glow around the room. Soon the air was heavy with the scent of cinnamon and mulled wine. Marceline smiled. The sight of the decorations brought back so many pleasant memories. She put her arm around Princess Bubblegum, resting her head on her shoulder. Princess Bubblegum smiled, the fire light dancing in her eyes.

"It looks great," smiled Finn, "What's next?"

"Nothing more for now," replied Marceline, "I'll tell you some more tomorrow. For now, let's get some rest."

"You're all welcome to stay the night," added Princess Bubblegum.

"Thanks, PB," replied Jake, "Well, I'm going to head up to bed now. Night guys."

"Night," everyone replied in unison before bidding each other goodnight as they made their way up to their rooms. Christmas was fast approaching and already its spirit seemed to fill the castle, carried along by the scents of cinnamon that had already gained a new meaning to the castle's inhabitants as the scent of Christmas.


	7. Delivering Presents

**24th December**

It was late evening. The sun had just set behind the mountains and the lamplighters were making their way through the streets, lighting the oil lamps atop the poles. The air around the palace was quiet and peaceful and pools of flickering orange illuminated the streets and corners.

Inside the palace the kitchens were the sole hive of activity. Large bowls of stuffing were being prepared and several two headed turkeys hung, ready to be plucked and stuffed. Vegetables were being chopped up on large wooden chopping boards and puddings were being baked in readiness for the big day tomorrow.

"Shall I tell you about Santa Claus?" asked Marceline as they sat by the fire. Flame Princess was curled up in Finn's lap while Princess Bubblegum was lying in Marceline's arms. Jake and Lady nestled together on the sofa while LSP sat on the floor with BMO, playing a game of cards.

"Yes please," replied Finn, eager to hear more of what Christmas had to offer.

"Twas the night before Christmas and all through the palace, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse," began Marceline, telling the age old tale, "The stockings were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there."

"Who's St. Nicholas?" interrupted Jake.

"He's Santa Claus," replied Marceline, "He had a few names which he went by, Santa Claus, St. Nicholas, St. Nick, Father Christmas." She counted the names off on her fingers before continuing, "The children were nestled all snug in their beds, while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads; and mamma in her 'kerchief, and I in my cap, had just settled down for a long winter's nap."

She told of how Santa Claus had arrived in a sleigh drawn by eight reindeer.

"More rapid than eagles his coursers they came, and he whistled, and shouted, and called them by name," recounted Marceline, 'Now, Dasher! now, Dancer! now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! on Cupid! on, Donder and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! to the top of the wall! Now dash away! dash away! dash away all!'"

"So, reindeer could fly in those days?" asked BMO. Marceline shook her head.

"Only Santa Claus' could," she replied, "They had magical powers of some sort.

"Was Santa Claus a human?" asked Finn.

"Some say he was," replied Marceline, "Others say he was an elf." She continued the tale and they listened in rapt silence as she told of how he came down the chimney and filled the stockings with toys and they wondered how such a wonderful tale had become lost in the ages and eluded them for so long.

"But I heard him exclaim, ere he drove out of sight, 'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good-night'," concluded Marceline. She then told them of Santa's Little Helpers, the elves and how he knew when children had been good and when they had been bad.

"So, he gave them coal if they were bad?" said Flame Princess. Marceline nodded.

"Yeah, a sack full of coal," she replied.

"That doesn't seem like such a bad present to me," said Flame Princess.

"It would have been for the human children he delivered to," explained Marceline, "All the other children used to get oranges, toys and chocolate."

"Why oranges?" asked Finn. Marceline shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know," she replied, "It was an old tradition."

"Whatever happened to this St. Nick?" asked LSP.

"I don't know really," she replied, "The story of St. Nick was a human tradition. When the humans disappeared, so did he."

"But I'm still here," protested Finn.

"And maybe now that you know about him, he'll pay us a visit," replied Marceline, "But he'll only appear if we're all asleep."

"Besides," added Princess Bubblegum, "Tomorrow's a big day. So we're going to need our sleep." One by one they departed for bed, leaving Finn and Jake contemplating the flames in the hearth.

"Shouldn't we go to bed?" asked Jake, "This St. Nick dude won't come til we do."

"I'm not so sure he's going to," replied Finn, "Not for one group of believers. But I've got a better idea."

"What?" asked Jake.

"Why don't we dress up as Santa Claus and one of his helpers and deliver the presents?" suggested Finn.

"But we don't even know what he looks like," replied Jake.

"I'm sure Marcy's got a picture in that box of hers," said Finn, pointing to the box that lay on the armchair. He got up and began rummaging through the box's contents.

"Are you sure we should be looking through Marcy's things?" asked Jake, "Remember what happened the last time we tried that."

"It's fine," replied Finn, "Hey, I bet that's him." He pulled out a drawing of a man in a red coat, hat and trousers with white fur trimming, bottle green gloves and black boots. Standing next to him was what looked like a very small human in green with pointed ears. The drawing looked like it had been drawn by a child which, Finn reminded himself, it probably had. It must have been one of Marceline's drawings from when she had been growing up in the post Mushroom war city ruins.

They fashioned their costumes from red fabric and cotton wool, green fabric and a pair of pointed ears they found in the Princess' fancy dress wardrobe.

"I think I should be Santa,"said Jake as he stood in front of the mirror, "I've got the belly for it." To illustrate his point he jiggled his belly which did indeed wobble like a bowl full of jelly.

"Then I'll be the elf," replied Finn as he put on the green costume.

With that they began depositing the presents in a large brown sack. They snuck through the castle as quiet as mice, to each room in turn to leave something nice. Jake stretched across the floor with the presents in hand, weaving silently around the furniture to the foot of Flame Princess' bed of coals where he left the present out of the fire's reach.

Next they went to LSP's room. They hesitated for a moment outside the door when they heard a voice. They thought maybe the purple princess was having a heated conversation on her mobile but it turned out that she was merely talking in her sleep. They left the present by her bed before moving on to the next room where Lady and the pups were sleeping.

Jake snuck over to her bedside where he left her present. He kissed Lady lightly on the cheek before sneaking back out of the room before any of the youngsters started showing signs of stirring.

They left BMO's present next to him on the table where he sat, charging his batteries.

Finally they made their way to Princess Bubblegum and Marceline's bedroom.

"Wait a minute," said Finn as Jake made to open the door.

"What is it, dude?" asked Jake.

"Suppose they're still, y'know, awake," replied Finn, his cheeks turning pink. Jake laughed.

"I know what you're thinking of, dude," he chuckled, "Hang on a second." He put his ear to the door. "Nah, they're asleep alright." He opened the door and snuck into the room. Marceline was sprawled out on the bed with the Princess curled up in her arms. The Beaverel was sleeping at the foot of the bed, his tail curled around the bedpost. He opened one eye when he spotted Jake and chattered softly in greeting. Jake put a finger to his lips and the Beaverel fell silent, watching as Jake left the presents by the bed before exiting the room.

They made their way back to their room where they changed into their pyjamas. Finn got into bed and switched off the light. A moment later he sat up as a strange sound reach his ears. It sounded like the jingle of bells from somewhere above him.

"Jake," he whispered but the only response he received was a loud snore. He got out of bed and hurried over to the window. Something was flying away in the direction of the mountains. It looked like a small vehicle drawn by several creatures. A distant voice reached his ears. It sounded jolly and Finn knew at once who it must belong to.

"Thank you, Finn, for taking care of my job tonight," came the voice, "I'll make sure you get some extra special presents next year. Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night." With that he was gone, leaving Finn standing at the window.

"St. Nick," he whispered, "Just like in Marcy's story."

It was quite a while before his excitement would allow him to sleep. On that night an old Christmas tradition had been revived and at long last, a certain rosy cheeked old man with a belly like a bowlful of jelly, could return to his work.

They awoke the following morning to find the presents the two adventurers had so carefully placed at their bedsides. They all met up in the main hall to open their presents except for Finn and Jake who were still asleep. Marceline smiled to herself, taking a guess at what had gone on the night before.

Finn and Jake joined them around noon. Marceline handed them their gifts before saying, in a low voice, "Hey, thanks for making Christmas that bit more special." She winked.

"We don't know what you're talking about, Marce," smiled Finn, "Do we Jake?"

"Nope, not a clue," added Jake.

"Yeah, well, thanks anyway," smiled Marceline.

The day was spent playing Christmas party games, telling stories and singing songs. PB sipped a glass of lemonade while the others drank glasses of eggnog. That night they ate in the dining hall. Their places were decorated with festive placemats and a cracker sat at the side of each plate.

"Hey Princess," grinned Marceline, holding up a cracker. Princess Bubblegum grabbed hold of the cracker and pulled. There was a puff of blue smoke and a sound like a whip cracking. Princess Bubblegum pulled out a crown and placed it on head over her own crown.

"What's brown and creeps around the house?" asked Princess.

"I dunno, what?" replied Marceline.

"Mince spies," grinned Princess Bubblegum. This earned several giggles and a couple of groans.

"Hey, I got one," piped up LSP, "What do witches use to wrap their presents?"

"What?" asked Flame Princess.

"Spello-tape," replied LSP.

"Good one, LSP," said Finn. He was wearing a red crown over his bear hat. A few minutes later the cooks served up the turkeys which were stuffed and drizzled with cranberry sauce. It tasted every bit as good as it looked and before long they were full.

As they made to leave the room Marceline tapped Princess Bubblegum on the shoulder. She pointed up as she dangled a sprig of mistletoe above their heads. She wiggled her eyebrows mischievously. Princess Bubblegum smiled and leaned up, kissing her lovingly, tugging the Vampire Queen to her.

"Hey, Marcy," said Finn.

"Yeah, Finn?" replied Marceline as she disentangled herself from the kiss.

"Can I borrow the mistletoe?" asked Finn.

"Be my guest," replied Marceline as she tossed the mistletoe to him. He caught it before making his way over to Flame Princess, smiling mischievously at her.

"Now, where were we?" grinned Marceline as she wound her arms around the Princess.

"I think I remember," smiled Princess Bubblegum as she leant forwards, capturing Marceline's lips in her own.


	8. First Glimpse

**31st December**

It was a cool starry night outside the Candy Kingdom clock tower. All the citizens were gathered around the clove rock time piece, glasses of champagne in hand as they waited for the clock to strike twelve.

"Hey, I got the popcorn, guys," called Jake as he approached, his arms stretched around several large buckets of popcorn.

"And I got the drinks," added Finn who was carrying several cups of raspberry punch. They began handing out the snacks to the rest of the group.

"감사합니다, 제이크," smiled Lady as she took the popcorn and punch from Jake before kissing him on the cheek, causing him to blush.

"And an orange juice for you, Peebs," said Finn, handing the cup to Princess Bubblegum.

"Thanks, Finn," she replied, taking a sip from the cup. Marceline floated next to her, wearing a scarf and a pair of woollen mittens. The princess, too, was garbed in Winter gear for the year was drawing to its close and the nights were reaching their coldest point. But even the gusts of cold wind and flurries of snow weren't enough to keep them in on such a special night.

"Hey Mar, could you hand me the popcorn?" asked Princess Bubblegum.

"I thought you hated popcorn," replied Marceline with a puzzled expression as she handed the popcorn to Bonnibel. Princess Bubblegum laughed softly.

"Cravings, Mar," she grinned, "Not getting forgetful in your old age, are you? Marceline chuckled.

"Careful Bonnie," she teased, "Just because you're in the family way," she lowered her voice, "doesn't mean I can't give your neck a little nibble."

"Is that a promise?" the Princess grinned impishly, one hand caressing the Vampire Queen's cheek. The Vampire Queen's throat vibrated beneath the pink palm as she laughed again, looping her arms around the Candy Princess' neck, forked tongue flickering out as she replied, "If you want it to be."

"How much longer, guys?" asked LSP.

"Another thirty minutes, LSP," replied Jake.

"I thought you were going to Melissa's to celebrate the new year," said BMO.

"I was, but then she decided to invite that jerk, Brad, as well," replied LSP, folding her arms, "Besides, you guys are way more fun to hang out with."

"Thanks, LSP," smiled BMO.

"Why don't we try and get a better view?" asked Marceline.

"Where?" asked Bonnibel, "Every where's packed."

"Everywhere but the sky," replied Marceline, "I'm sure you see where I'm going with this." Without waiting for a reply she scooped the Princess up in her arms. She could feel the extra weight and she smiled to herself as she lifted herself and the Princess up into the air. Princess Bubblegum put her arm around the Vampire's neck, looking up at the clock tower from her vantage point. To one side was Jake who had stretched his legs up and widened his body, providing an elevated view for Finn, Flame Princess and BMO. LSP was floating next to Lady who had stretched up her body so that her front hooves rested on Jake's back.

"Only another ten minutes," called Finn who had his arm around Flame Princess. They watched the clock as the minute hand slowly edged closer to the twelve.

"10, 9, 8," chanted the Candy People below.

"7, 6," added BMO and LSP.

"5, 4," chanted Finn, Jake and Flame Princess.

"3, 2, 1!" cheered Princess Bubblegum, Marceline and Lady in unison. There was an explosion of cheers below as hats were tossed in the air, hugs were shared and toasts were made to the new year. Fireworks were let off and they whistled up into the sky, exploding and glittering in a myriad of colours. "Wow," breathed Marceline, watching as showers of red, blue and green sparks shimmered in the blue velvet of the night sky.

"Oh?" gasped Princess Bubblegum, putting her hand over her stomach.

"Are you alright?" asked Marceline. Princess Bubblegum smiled at the Vampire Queen.

"I just felt one of them kick," she whispered. Marceline smiled, resting her head against the Princess', one hand resting lightly on her stomach.

**20th February**

"Bonnie, you ready to go?" called Marceline from the bottom of the stairs.

"Almost," Princess Bubblegum called back.

A few minutes later Princess Bubblegum came waddling down the stairs. By this stage even her loosest dresses were too small in the waistline to accommodate her growing bump. She now resorted to wearing a loose fitting pink hoodie, purple tracksuit bottoms and a pair of trainers. Marceline had asked Peppermint Butler to order a carriage as it was no longer comfortable for either of them for the Vampire Queen to carry her.

The carriage was waiting just outside the door and they got in. Peppermint Butler flicked the reigns and the two jelly horses trotted off down the crowded streets. Although it was only midmorning the streets were already hiving with activity. Stall owners in the marketplace called out unmissable bargains while others haggled with the customers, vying for the lowest price.

"You excited?" asked Marceline as she held the Princess' hand.

"Definitely," replied Princess Bubblegum, giving Marceline's fingers a squeeze, "You?"

"Haha, yep," smiled Marceline.

They arrived outside the midwifery clinic where they got out. The doors slid open, revealing a sterile white waiting room with green chairs lined up against the walls. They took a seat near the door to the midwife's office. Princess Bubblegum smiled at her wife and Marceline could see, beneath the layers of excitement and anticipation, a slightly nervous look on her face. The way her mouth twitched a little as she smiled and when she spoke, how her voice was slightly higher pitched than usual and she seemed to have a lot more to say. She said it quickly too. Marceline gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Everything's gonna be fine, y'know," she said reassuringly.

"What? Of course it's gonna be fine, why wouldn't it be fine?" smiled Princess Bubblegum. Marceline couldn't deny she felt slightly nervous too. The thought of being a parent had seemed like a dream at first but now it was really going to happen. She drummed her fingers on her knee.

"Nervous?" asked Princess Bubblegum.

"A little," admitted Marceline, "You?"

"Yeah, a little bit," replied Princess Bubblegum, "But you're right, everything's going to be fine."

"Bonnibel and Marceline," called a voice from the doorway. It was Dr. Princess. She was wearing her usual doctor's coat over her orange turtleneck dress. They followed her down the corridor to her office. She asked Princess Bubblegum to take a seat on the examination bed.

"Is this your first pregnancy?" she asked. Princess Bubblegum nodded.

"Ok, and when do you think you conceived?" asked Dr. Princess.

"We think around early to mid September," replied Princess Bubblegum.

"Do you have a due date?" asked Dr. Princess.

"We think around June but we're not sure," replied Marceline.

"Well, after I've had a look I should be able to give you a somewhat accurate date," said Dr. Princess, "But if the babies arrive a little before or after, don't worry. Babies aren't exactly known for being on time." She smiled. This was information she had given out over a hundred times before to anxious soon to be parents and the joy she saw on their faces when the baby, or babies in this case, showed up on the ultrasound never failed to make her smile.

She asked Princess Bubblegum to lie down on the bed while she took out a device which looked like a small paint roller. She took out a tube of gel from the medicine cabinet.

"This might be a bit chilly," she warned as she rubbed the gel onto the Princess' abdomen. Princess Bubblegum shivered a little as the gel was applied. She then placed the device on the Princess' belly.

"Before we start, do you want to know the babies' genders?" she asked. Princess Bubblegum and Marceline shook their heads.

"We want it to be a surprise," smiled Marceline. Dr. Princess began moving the wand over the Princess' abdomen and strange shapes flitted across the screen. At first they didn't know exactly what they were looking at but then Princess Bubblegum squeezed Marceline's hand tightly as she caught sight of a little face. The baby was sucking its thumb, eyes closed. Next to it was its twin who was facing away, its tiny fingers curling and uncurling.

"Marceline, they're, they're beautiful," squeaked Princess Bubblegum.

"They are," whispered Marceline as she watched one of the babies yawn.

"There we are, two healthy babies," smiled Dr. Princess, "Your expected due date will be 20th June. Do you want to have a home birth or would you prefer to go to hospital?"

"A home birth," replied Princess Bubblegum, "I have a medical unit in the palace."

"Ahh, of course, that should be fine," said Dr. Princess, "Because you're having twins you'll need to have a few more ultrasounds throughout your pregnancy just to make sure things are going well." When she noticed the worried expressions flit across their faces she added hastily, "Don't worry, this is all perfectly normal. All mothers expecting multiples are asked to have more ultrasounds than those having a single pregnancy." Both the Princess and Marceline breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your next scan will be in another month," continued Dr. Princess, handing them an appointment card, "In the meantime, it's time to start thinking about not overreaching yourself, take it easy for the next few months."

"You heard the Doc, Bonnie," grinned Marceline, "Looks like I'll be taking over royal duties for a while."

"Not yet you're not," smiled Princess Bubblegum, raising one eyebrow, "My lab hasn't quite recovered from the last time you took over royal duties."

"Well, I'll help out at least," replied Marceline stubbornly.

"Alright, alright," said Princess Bubblegum, "Just, leave the experiments to me, ok?"

"Alright, I never did get the hang of all that stuff," conceded Marceline, "See you in a month, Doc," she called over her shoulder as they left Dr. Princess' office.

"Take care," Dr. Princess called after them before calling in the next pair of expectant parents.


	9. Down by the Lake

**15th April**

It was a sunny spring morning in the Candy Kingdom. The wheat swayed in the fields by the river Engon and the birds chirped in the lone apricot tree that overlooked the river. A blossom came loose and it drifted down on the light breeze, coming to rest on Princess Bubblegum's chest. She was lying underneath the spreading limbs of the tree, her head resting in the Vampire Queen's lap.

"Lazy day, huh Mar?" the Princess murmured drowsily.

"Yeah," smiled Marceline, "Great, isn't it?" The Princess hummed in response, snuggling closer to her wife. "Hey Bonnie," said Marceline a moment later.

"Hmm?" replied Princess Bubblegum.

"What would you say to a day down by the lake?" asked Marceline, "Just the two of us. We could bring a picnic and everything." The princess looked up at Marceline, gazing into her deep red eyes.

"Sounds great," she murmured, "Oh, but we have to be back for this evening."

"Oh yeah, you invited Lady, Jake and the pups over, right?" replied Marceline. The Princess nodded.

"That's fine," smiled Marceline, "I'll have us back before dinner."

"How far is it?" asked Princess Bubblegum.

"Not far," replied Marceline, "We could take the Morrow there."

"Sounds like you've already got this all figured out," said the Princess with a sly grin. Marceline grinned impishly as she helped the Princess to her feet. They made their way back to the Candy Kingdom where the Morrow was waiting in the royal aviary. Marceline helped the Princess up onto the Morrow's back. She tied the picnic basket and her fishing gear to the saddle before getting on behind the Princess.

"Ok, to the lake," said Marceline. The Morrow regarded her with beady eyes but didn't move. Marceline groaned. "Looks like he still won't listen to me yet," she conceded.

"To the lake, please," said Princess Bubblegum. Marceline held on tight as the Morrow spread its wings and leapt off its perch, flapping towards the window. The Princes laughed softly.

"You've got to be polite to get the Morrow to do what you ask," she explained.

"You know being polite was never my strong point," replied Marceline with a wink.

"You're the one that said it, not me" giggled the Princess, "So I'm not going to argue." Marceline stuck out her tongue in response.

They spotted the lake below them. The water shimmered in the sunlight and a willow tree provided some shade near the water's edge. The Morrow swooped down and landed next to the lake. Marceline got down off its back before helping the Princess down. They untied their gear and set it down on the lush green grass. The Morrow squawked before flapping over to a boulder to sun itself. Marceline took the fishing rod out of its bag and began threading the line through the loops along its length. Princess Bubblegum spread out the blanket below the dense canopy of the willow tree. She hummed cheerfully to herself as she lifted out the sandwiches and drinks. Marceline tied the blue fishing fly to the end of the line before gliding over to the lake's edge. She cast her line into the clear blue depths and waited. She liked fishing. It was a relaxing pastime, quite different from the noise and bustle of running a kingdom. It allowed her to relax in a way similar to playing her bass and it gave her an opportunity to whisk herself and the Princess away to some quiet river or lake where they were free to enjoy one another's company.

She settled down on the grass, just under the shade of the willow tree and waited, watching her line. Princess Bubblegum settled down next to her, offering her a flask of camomile tea. Marceline smiled, taking the tea from the Princess who rested her head against Marceline's shoulder.

"This was a great idea, y'know," she smiled, "What kind of fish are you trying to get?"

"I'm hoping to catch a few bass," replied Marceline, "We could bring some back and cook them for dinner if you want."

"None for me, thanks," said Princess Bubblegum, "I'm afraid I'm off fish at the moment."

"Alright," replied Marceline, kissing the top of the Princess' head, "I'll just catch a couple of bass for myself then."

"Hey, I think you're getting a nibble," said the Princess, pointing to the lake where Marceline's line plunged below the lake's surface. As Marceline watched the line jerked about. She gripped the reel tightly and gave a sharp jerk upwards before starting to reel the line in. It was a strong fighter and a few times she had to let the line go slack, letting the fish swim around until it tired itself out. At last there was a splash as the fish broke the surface, slapping its tail from side to side in an attempt to break free. Marceline lifted the rod up, pulling the fish up out of the water.

"Hmm...it's a little on the small side," she observed as she took a pair of needlenose pliers, unhooking the fish in one swift movement before releasing it back into the water. It was at times like this that the Princess got to see Marceline's compassionate side. It had now been just over four years since they had fallen in love and the more time they had spent together, the more often the Princess saw the Vampire Queen's compassionate side.

An hour later, Marceline had caught four fine bass and had them stored away, ready to be taken back to the palace. She set her rod down on the ground and joined the Princess who was leaning with her back against the tree. She took off her sunhat and put it on the Princess' head before leaning forwards, kissing her lovingly, moving her lips gently against hers. Princess Bubblegum looped her arms around the Vampire Queen's neck, drawing her closer. Marceline laughed softly into the kiss, her tongue tracing its way across the Princess' lips, one hand resting lightly on the Princess' stomach. She gasped as she felt something flutter beneath her hand.

"I felt one of them kick," she whispered, grinning broadly.

"They're going to be just like you, y'know," Princess Bubblegum murmured, "Strong yet gentle and very beautiful."

"And I bet they'll be smart too," smiled Marceline, "And kind."

"I can't wait," replied Princess Bubblegum, "Just think, in another couple of months we'll be parents." She laughed softly.

"What?" asked Marceline.

"I was just thinking, how are we going to tell which one of us they're calling?" Princess Bubblegum wondered aloud.

"I've got an idea," replied Marceline, "How about they call me marmee?"

"Marmee?" said Princess Bubblegum.

"Yeah," replied Marceline, "Several years ago I found an old book in my attic. I'd completely forgotten about that old book. I found it on my travels. It was called, 'Little Women.'"

"What's it about?" asked Princess Bubblegum, resting her head on Marceline's shoulder.

"It's about four girls growing up in a pre mushroom war place called Massachusetts with their mother. They call her marmee."

"I love it," replied Princess Bubblegum, "Marmee, it suits you, you're going to be a great mother. I can tell." Marceline chuckled.

"A brainiac and a wild rocker girl raising two children together," she laughed, "This should be fun."

* * *

Lady, Jake and the pups arrived soon after dinner. The maidservants were just taking away the plates and cutlery away to be washed.

"와우, 광점당신이고, 공주," smiled Lady, taking the Princess' hands, "당신은 빛나는있다."

"Thanks Lady," beamed Princess Bubblegum.

"Yeah, you're looking great, Princess," agreed Jake. The five kids were naturally curious and they looked at the Princess' bump inquisitively, looking a little shy which was unusual for them.

"앞으로 나아가다," smiled Lady. The rainicorn pups crowded around the princess. Viola reached out and rested one paw on the Princess' bump. She felt a flutter beneath her paw and stared in wide eyed amazement.

"뭐였지?" gasped Viola.

"그녀는 두 아기를 가질거야," explained Lady Rainicorn, "공주,임신입니다.

"와우," replied Viola, "그녀의, 배꼽, 이동합니다." Princess Bubblegum laughed at the rainicorn pup's observation.

"Yes, I suppose my belly does move," she smiled.

"공주, 나는 당신의 어머니가 될 수 있습니다 믿을 수 없어," beamed Lady.

"I know," replied Princess Bubblegum, "I'm finding it all rather hard to believe too. But it's wonderful."

"물론입니다," said Lady, "어머니가되는 것은 훌륭합니다."

"How are things going for you two?" asked Princess Bubblegum.

"Things are going great," replied Jake, "We took the kids out to the carnival last week. Did you guys go and see it?"

"Yeah, we did," smiled Marceline, "Bonnie couldn't go on the rollercoaster though." She chuckled.

"Still managed to beat you at the shooting games though, didn't I?" teased Princess Bubblegum.

"Only by a little bit," retorted Marceline but it was all in good fun. Teasing had since become a past time. It was something they both found enjoyment in and if they did not tease one another on a regular basis they soon started to miss it.

They talked for several hours, about Jake and Lady's travels across Ooo with the kids and about the two monarch's plans for the spare room next to their own room. They had plans to turn it into a nursery and were wondering what colours to paint it.

"How about purple?" suggested Jake, "That way it won't matter if they're boys or girls."

"A nice light purple," smiled Princess Bubblegum, "Halfway between pink and blue."

"Our favourite colours," added Marceline, "Sounds good to me."

The clock above the fireplace struck ten and a little candy corn cuckoo popped out, cuckooing ten times before retreating back within the clock.

"Is that the time?" said Jake, looking up at the clock, "Come on kids, it's way past your bedtime."

"Awww, c'mon dad," complained Jake Jr., "Just five more minutes."

"당신은 당신의 아버지를 들었다," said Lady sternly, "그것은 당신이 침대에 있던 시간이다."

"좋아, 엄마," said Jake Jr. They followed Lady and Jake to the door where they said goodbye to the two monarchs before flying up after their mum as Jake rode on Lady's back.

"Why don't we head off to bed too?" said Marceline, resting one hand on the Princess' shoulder.

"Good idea," smiled Princess Bubblegum as she followed the Vampire Queen up towards the royal bed chambers.


	10. It's Started

**24th April**

Marceline floated up to the wall, paint brush in hand. Princess Bubblegum stood next to her, holding the bucket of lilac paint. They were both wearing a set of white overalls and had their hair tied back in ponytails. Marceline dipped the brush into the bucket before leaning up, coating the wall with the lilac paint. Before long both the walls and the monarchs were covered in paint. Marceline wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, leaving a streak of purple paint on her grey skin. A few stray strands of hair had drifted loose from her ponytail and now trailed down over her shoulder. Princess Bubblegum smiled. She liked Marceline like this, her hair, so long and wild, escaping its bindings, free like the Vampire Queen herself. She leaned up, placing his kiss on Marceline's lips. Marceline cupped her face in her hands, smearing purple paint over her cheeks as she returned the kiss.

They then began laying down the deep purple carpet. At Marceline's insistence Princess Bubblegum sat back for much of the process while Marceline knelt at the edge of the carpet, laying down the tacking strips and underpad.

They stopped for a break at midafternoon, leaning back against the now dry walls with grateful sighs.

"What's next?" asked Marceline.

"Next we have to set up the cot," replied Princess Bubblegum, "Then we're pretty much done."

"Good," smiled Marceline, "Looks great so far, doesn't it?" Princess Bubblegum nodded as she took another gulp of tea.

"Yep, we've done a good job," she replied, "And it was really kind of Lady to let us have the pups' old cot."

"And if it can hold five rainicorn-dogs, it can hold two bubblevamps," chuckled Marceline.

A few minutes later they got up and went next door to fetch the cot from their bedroom where it had been leaning against the dresser. It was made of oak wood with wood carvings of oak leaves and acorns on the head and footboards. It took them several minutes and several trips back and forth to the bedroom to fetch all the parts before they could begin assembling it.

Princess Bubblegum knelt down on the floor, screwdriver in hand. She picked up a screw and screwed it into place, joining the two pieces of wood together.

"Damn," Marceline cussed under her breath.

"Something the matter?" asked Princess Bubblegum.

"Can't get these two pieces to go together," muttered Marceline.

"Umm, I think you've got the wrong...," replied Princess Bubblegum, pointing to the instructions.

"No, no, I don't need to see the instructions," said Marceline stubbornly, waving her hand dismissively in the direction of the sheet of paper. Princess Bubblegum smiled to herself. This was a display she'd seen many times. Marceline wouldn't be Marceline if she didn't stubbornly do things her own way without instructions. She returned her attention to the instructions, reading the next stage. She felt Marceline's gaze over her shoulder and she knew Marceline was taking a quick peek without her knowing, or so the Vampire Queen thought.

They lifted the dropside into place, screwing it onto the head and footboards before screwing on the corner posts. Marceline screwed the stabilizer bars into place at the bottom of the cot before lowering the crib spring into place. Princess Bubblegum put in the mattress which was a pale purple, a few shades lighter than the walls. It was decorated with little yellow ducks. Marceline placed a pale yellow blanket down on the mattress. She hung a mobile above the cot while Princess Bubblegum brought in an array of stuffed toys, setting them in a toy box in the corner. Marceline set a nightlight down on the bedside table before turning to the Princess.

"We're done," she smiled.

"I'll go run us a nice hot bath," said Princess Bubblegum as she made her way out of the room and down the corridor to the bathroom. She hummed to herself as she turned on the taps and fetched a few towels out of the airing cupboard. A few minutes later Marceline joined her in the bathroom. They undressed before getting into the bath. Princess Bubblegum sighed, leaning back as the water soothed any aches brought on by the day's work. She sat up quickly as Marceline splashed her playfully, staring an impromptu water fight. She grinned at the Vampire Queen as she sent a cascade of water in her direction.

An hour or so later they got out of the bath and towelled themselves dry before changing into some clean clothes. Steam puffed out of the doorway as they exited the bathroom, making their way down to the kitchens to grab a few snacks.

"How is it going, your majesties?" asked Edith who was busy kneading some dough ready for baking.

"We've just finished the kids' room," smiled Marceline, "Now all that's left to do is wait."

"Ahhh, I remember the day when you both announced to the Kingdom that there was to be two new additions to the family," said Edith, "What a wonderful day that was."

And so it had been. They had made their way down to the dining hall, having invited all the monarchs and dignitaries of the neighbouring kingdoms. It was then that they had made their announcement. As was tradition in the Candy Kingdom, the Princess announced the pregnancy in a quiet manner. It was tradition that the pregnant monarch should drink from a specific cup known as the expectancy cup. It was a richly decorated glass goblet covered in intricate etchings. Parts of the goblet, particularly around the stem, were made from frosted glass and the brim curved outwards slightly.

When the congregation spotted the Princess drinking from the goblet they knew immediately that the Candy Kingdom was to have an heir, or in this case, two. There was much celebration that night. Toasts were drunk to the soon-to-be royal parents and songs of merriment were sung. The celebrations had gone on late into the night until Marceline had finally made herself heard over the babble and announced that she and the Princess were to retire for the night.

Marceline looked into the fire in the grate with a fond faraway look in her eyes as she remembered that night.

"Reminiscing?" inquired Princess Bubblegum. Marceline nodded.

"Me too," said the Princess, resting her head on Marceline's shoulder.

**22nd May**

Time passed quickly in the Candy Kingdom. The May blossoms flourished and the birds sung as they flew to and fro, fetching food for their young broods. Everywhere there were signs of new life from the tall to the small.

Princess Bubblegum sat in her lab, preparing a science experiment. Science scampered about on the desk, following her instructions with small squeaks of acknowledgment. By now the Princess was finding it difficult to work on her experiments. Her girth was such that she could barely reach the beakers on the desk and several times she had to sit back to catch her breath. Marceline came into the room, carrying a tray on which rested a glass of orange juice and a scone.

"Here you go," she smiled, pecking the Princess on the cheek, "Thought you could do with a little refreshment."

"Thanks Mar," replied Princess Bubblegum, taking a bit of the scone before draining half of the cup.

"How're your experiments coming along?" asked Marceline.

"It's slow work, I'm afraid," conceded the Princess. Marceline watched as the Princess made to pick up the beaker but fell short by a few inches.

"Hey, why don't you leave the experiments for the next while," suggested Marceline, "Dr. Princess did say to take it easy after all."

"But there's so much to do," protested the Princess.

"Yes, but it's more important for you to rest," reasoned Marceline, "They know full well that you're pregnant so they should have some consideration." The Princess looked thoughtful at this.

"Besides," continued Marceline, "Science can take care of things, can't you Science?" Science squeaked, raising his paw in salute. "So, that's that," said Marceline, "You're to rest. Now, it's almost time for dinner. Let's go." Before the Princess could protest she led her out of the room and down towards the dining table.

"You were right, Mar-Mar," smiled Princess Bubblegum as they lay in bed that evening. She was reading a book and she stole an affectionate glance at the Vampire Queen.

"I wonder what our kids will be like," she mused, "I wonder who they'll take after. Y'know, in appearance. Will they have your eyes? And maybe my hair colour?"

Marceline didn't answer and lay back, looking up at the ceiling. She had another question in mind. She wondered if they'd inherit her powers. Would they be able to fly and shapeshift like her? It would certainly make parenting interesting if nothing else. But she knew that whether they had powers or not was have no consequence. The fact that they were hers and Bonnie's was more than enough. She felt a head on her shoulder as arms tugged her closer and the sweet smell of Bubblegum filled her nose. She smiled, tugging the Princess closer.

"Goodnight, Bon-Bon," she murmured.

"Goodnight Mar-Mar," Princess Bubblegum murmured in response.

**25th June**

It was a warm summer's night and the air in the palace was muggy and stifling.

"Hey, why don't we head out into the courtyard for a bit?" asked Princess Bubblegum.

"Sounds good to me," replied Marceline as she picked up her axe bass. They made their way down to the courtyard. The sunflowers swayed to and fro in the slight breeze, filling the air with the scents of summer. The moon hung in the sky like a pearl and the stars twinkled overhead like little beacons of light. They sat down in the shade of the juniper tree and Marceline balanced her bass on her lap, strumming a few chords. The moon climbed higher in the sky and the clock struck eleven. Princess Bubblegum sighed, leaning back against Marceline as she began to drowse.

Suddenly she sat up as she felt a twinge. At first she thought she had imagined it and she settled back. She looked up at the deep purple sky where a few clouds drifted lazily past.

There it was again, this time she knew she didn't imagine it. She mentally calmed herself. It had been about six minutes since the last twinge. She began to feel a little nervous and her palms began to sweat. There was another one.

"Marceline," she gasped. Marceline looked over at her and her expression immediately turned from one of calm to one of concern when she saw the look on the Princess' face.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I think you'd better call Dr. Princess," gasped Princess Bubblegum as she felt another contraction, "It's started."


	11. Welcome to the World

Marceline sprang to her feet, her eyes widening in alarm. "O-okay, just stay calm," she stuttered although it sounded like she should be directing the advice at herself rather than the princess, "I'll go...I'll go and..." She paced back and forth, trying to collect her thoughts. Princess Bubblegum reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Marceline, everything's going to be fine," she said firmly, "Just go send for Peppermint Butler. He'll know what to do. Then we've got to get up to the medical unit." Marceline nodded before flying off in the direction of the castle. Princess Bubblegum took a few calming breaths, gasping as she felt another contraction. They were getting closer together which meant it wouldn't be long now. She hoped Marceline would get back in time.

Marceline soared down the corridor towards the kitchen where the nearest bell pull was located. She burst in through the doors, startling most of the kitchen staff who were busy clearing away the pots and pans.

"What's the matter, your majesty?" asked Mimi.

"The princess...I've got to get Peppermint Butler," Marceline replied breathlessly, "It's started."

"The Princess has gone into labour?" exclaimed Michelle.

"Yes, I've got to get Peppermint Butler," replied Marceline, "Bonnie-."

"You were looking for me?" said Peppermint Butler from the doorway. Marceline darted over to him so quickly that she nearly smacked right into him. She pulled up short just in time before telling him what had happened.

"Right, ok, I'll go send for Dr. Princess," he said, trying in vain to keep his voice calm, "You go help the Princess up to the medical unit, quickly now." Marceline nodded. She didn't need telling twice. She soared back out of the kitchen and down the corridor to the courtyard. Princess Bubblegum was leaning with her back to the tree. A fine sweat was beading on her brow and she looked close to tears. Marceline darted over to her and knelt down next to her.

"It's okay, Bonnie," she said reassuringly, "Everything's going to be fine. Peppermint's gone to get Dr. Princess."

"I'm scared, Marcy," whimpered the Princess.

"Come on, you've got to stay strong, Bon," said Marceline, taking her hand gently, "Everything will be fine. Come on, let's get you up to the medical unit." She helped the Princess to her feet and led her across the courtyard to the palace. They made their way slowly along the corridor and up the stairs. The Princess had to stop several times as another contraction almost made her legs give way. Each time Marceline encouraged her, urging her onwards. She felt her own stomach begin to tie itself in knots. Up until now the idea of the babies being born had seemed exciting but now that it was actually happening she couldn't help but worry. She knew the risks of child birth and she had lived long enough to see it happen. What if she lost her Princess? No, she couldn't think of that now. She had to concentrate on getting the Princess safely to the medical unit.

At last they reached the door to the unit and pushed it open. She helped the Princess over to the bed where she lay down. She reached out and took Marceline's hand, looking up into her deep red eyes where fear lurked. She gave Marceline a tearful smile as she gripped her hand tighter.

A few minutes later Peppermint Butler arrived to tell them that Dr. Princess was on her way.

"She should be here in about ten minutes," he said.

"Thanks Peps," replied Marceline. She stroked Princess Bubblegum's hair gently. It was slightly damp in places from perspiration. She put a hand over her stomach as another contraction made her take a sharp intake of breath.

It was a tense ten minutes and they both breathed a sigh of relief when the door opened and Dr. Princess hurried in carrying a black doctor's bag. She pulled out a fetoscope and put it to the Princess' abdomen, listening for the babies' heart rates. Marceline waited, fidgeting nervously with her hands.

"Is everything ok?" she asked when she could stand the silence no longer.

"Everything's fine, your majesty," replied Dr. Princess, "I just need to check another couple of things." She examined the Princess carefully before continuing, "The babies are facing down, that's what we wanted and she's 3cm at the moment. In other words, everything's ticketyboo."

"Phew," breathed Marceline.

"Your majesty, this part of the birth tends to be a long and slow process," continued Dr. Princess, "It'll be at least another few hours before the babies show any signs of coming."

"What? It's going to take that long?" cried the Princess.

"I'm afraid so," replied Dr. Princess. She noticed the tension showing on Marceline's face, "Perhaps, Marceline, you'd like to go get something to eat in the meantime, take a walk. I'll send for you if anything happens."

"But," protested Marceline, "Bonnie-"

"I'll be fine," said Princess Bubblegum, giving Marceline's hand a squeeze, "Go on." Marceline nodded and left the room. She paced up and down, there was no way she was in the mood to eat anything, not even something red. She sat down on a chair in the corridor but she had no sooner sat down than she was up again, pacing as before. She pulled out her mobile and punched in Finn's number. She had to talk to someone.

"...Hello," came a sleepy voice on the other end of the receiver, "Marcy, what's going on? It's past midnight."

"Finn, Bonnie's gone into labour," Marceline blurted out, "It started about an hour ago. I," she paused. She wasn't used to admitting her fears to anyone. She'd only recently started admitting them to the Princess. "I'm scared," she admitted, "I-I can't face this on my own. I need you guys here." Finn was wide awake immediately.

"We'll be right there," he said as he pulled on his shirt and woke Jake who had managed to sleep through their conversation until now. When Finn told him what was going on he pulled out his phone and called Lady.

"Everything's going to be fine," Finn reassured her. Marceline nodded, forgetting Finn couldn't see her.

"Marce?" said Finn.

"Yeah, you're right," replied Marceline quickly, "Everything will be fine. I'll see you soon." She put down the phone and stared at the door. She couldn't pick up on more than a few words of what was being said and she chewed nervously at her hair.

A while later she heard the sound of running feet and looked up so see Finn, Jake, Lady and Flame Princess running down the corridor towards her.

"What's happened? Has there been any news?" asked Jake.

"그공주는 괜찮아요?" asked Lady.

"Whoa guys, one at a time," said Flame Princess. She turned to Marceline and asked quietly, "Is she alright?"

"I think so," replied Marceline, "Dr. Princess told me that it would take a while. That was about an hour ago. I'm just so scared. What if I lose her?"

"You won't," said Flame Princess, sitting down next to Marceline.

"Yeah, FP's right," added Finn, "PB's tough." Marceline chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right," she smiled, "I forget who I'm talking about here. This is Bonnie after all."

"Exactly," said Jake, taking a seat on the other side of Marceline. Lady sat down next to Jake, looking rather awkward with the top of her long body resting on the chair and the rest of her body curled up on the floor. She was concerned but was careful to hide it. She and the Princess had been through thick and thin and she couldn't help but worry about the Princess whom she thought of like a little sister.

They waited for what felt like hours. Finally the door opened.

"Marceline," said Dr. Princess, "She's asking for you." Marceline got up and floated into the room. She felt slightly lightheaded which was unusual for her. The Princess was propped up by some pillows and she looked tired. Marceline sat down next to her and took her hand.

"Ok, you're going to need to start pushing now," said Dr. Princess, "On the count of three. 1, 2, 3!" The Princess cried out, gripping Marceline's hand.

"That's it, now stop," said Dr. Princess, "Now pant." The Princess nodded and did as she was told.

"Pant ... pant ... pant," instructed Dr. Princess, "Now push."

Lady heard the Princess' cries from beyond the door and took Jake's hand. Jake himself was looking a little pale and Flame Princess and Finn sat in silence as they waited.

"That's it, keep pushing," instructed Dr. Princess, "Good, that's the first contraction over."

"There's another one coming," squeaked the Princess, tightening her hold on Marceline's hand. Marceline bit her lip, the Princess' grip was surprisingly strong.

"It's okay, you're doing fine," Dr. Princess reassured her, "Just hold off pushing for another second. Keep panting." The Princess did as she was told.

The minutes dragged on and became hours. It had now been four hours since the Princess had gone into labour. The others waited tensely outside for any news.

"무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지를 생각합니까?" asked Lady.

"I don't know," replied Jake, "But it could be a while before we hear anything." Lady nodded, remembering her own labour.

"That's it, keep pushing," instructed Dr. Princess, "I can see the top of the first baby's head."

"I can't," gasped the Princess, panting heavily. Her stamina was starting to run out.

"Yes you can," said Dr. Princess firmly, "You can do it, Princess."

"You can do it, Bonnie," encouraged Marceline, stroking the Princess' hair, "I know you can." The Princess pushed, crying out once more.

There was silence and then came the most joyous sound of all, the sound of a baby crying.  
"It's happening," whispered Finn.

"That's it, the head's out," said Dr. Princess, "I need you to give one more strong push and the first baby will be delivered." The Princess pushed, leaning forwards. The baby's legs came free and were out. Dr. Princess rested the baby on the Princess' stomach while she clamped the umbilical cord. There he was, for he was a boy. He had pale grey-blue skin and a light covering of pink wispy hair. He was perfect. Dr. Princess wrapped him up in a towel, drying him off. She felt the Princess' stomach to check the position of the second baby while they waited for the next contraction. They didn't have to wait long.

Fifteen minutes later the second baby, a girl, was born. She had pink skin and a thin covering of deep blue, almost black bubblegum hair. Marceline peeked out the door. The others looked at her anxiously as they waited for her reaction. She smiled and they all breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's over," Marceline whispered happily, closing her eyes for a moment, "I'm a mother. A mother of two." She waved them in and they followed her into the room. Princess Bubblegum was holding the baby girl while Dr. Princess was holding the baby boy. She handed him to Marceline. Marceline took the baby from Dr. Princess and smiled, gazing at the slumbering babe nestled in the blue blankets. She sat down on the bed next to the Princess who looked exhausted but happy.

"They're beautiful," smiled Lady.

"I'll say," added Jake.

"So tiny and adorable," murmured Flame Princess.

"Wow," said Finn.

"They're perfect," smiled Marceline, looking over at the Princess.

"It was worth it," replied the Princess.

"Finn," said Marceline.

"Yes, Marcy," replied Finn.

"Seeing as you're like a little brother to me," said Marceline, "That makes you their uncle, and you FP, their aunt."

"Really?" grinned Flame Princess. Marceline nodded.

"We are honoured," said Flame Princess, still smiling broadly.

"And Lady, Jake," said Princess Bubblegum, "I'd like you to be their Globparents."

"우리는 기꺼이 것입니다!" cried Lady happily.

"Of course," added Jake.

"Okay, everyone, the Princess needs her rest," said Dr. Princess who had been standing quietly by the window until that moment, "You can come down and see them tomorrow, ok?" They nodded and one by one they said their goodbyes before leaving the room, leaving the Vampire Queen alone with her Princess and her two children. She could hardly believe it. She kissed the Princess affectionately.

"You did great," she murmured in her ear.

"I'm glad you were there with me," the Princess murmured in response, leaning up and kissing Marceline, "So, got any names? You name our son and I'll name our daughter. Does that sound fair?"

"Totally," smiled Marceline. She looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms. The baby yawned, curling one hand into the blankets as he slept.

"I have just the name for you," whispered Marceline, "Hello, Simon." She smiled, kissing her son on his forehead. The Princess smiled before turning her attention to her daughter. She'd been looking at names for a while now and she knew the perfect name for her daughter.

"Welcome to the world, Winona," she whispered. She yawned, the last of her energy leaving her. She looked sleepily at Marceline as she set the babies down in the cot. She sat back down next to the Princess and put her arm around her. Minutes later the Princess and the Vampire Queen had fallen asleep on the bed, their arms around each other while their two children slept peacefully in the cot at the foot of the bed. At last they could all relax and breathe a sigh of relief.

News spread quickly and before long there were celebrations in the streets as Candy People from the four corners of the Kingdom met up raise their glasses and drink a toast to the two newborns who had been born on that summer night.


	12. The First Days

The following morning dawned bright and early. Marceline woke with a start as the sun slanted in through the window of the medical unit. She hurried over to the window and closed the curtains. She looked over at the bed as she heard a yawn. Princess Bubblegum sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, Bonnie," Marceline said quietly so as not to wake the children. She sat down next to the Princess and put her arm around her, "How are you feeling?"

"Still a bit tired and sore but alright," replied the Princess, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, hey, we'd better make use of any sleep we get," grinned Marceline, "Because we probably won't get much for a while." The Princess laughed softly.

"You're probably right," she smiled.

As if to confirm this the sound of crying started up from the crib. Marceline glided over to the crib. Winona was bawling her eyes out, her hands clenched into tiny fists. Marceline picked her up and held her, rocking her gently, making soft shushing sounds.

"It's okay, Winona," she said softly, "It's alright."

"Maybe she's hungry," suggested Princess Bubblegum, "Why don't you hand her to me?"  
Marceline did as the Princess asked and hovered above the bed as the Princess fed her.

A few minutes later Simon woke up and started making a few soft gurgling noises. Marceline picked him up and cradled him in her arms. He looked up at her with bright green eyes, the same shade as Bonnibel's, as he put his thumb in his mouth.

"Hey Simon," murmured Marceline, "You getting woken up by your sister, huh?" She chuckled. Simon looked at her intently. Marceline smiled, holding out her finger. He grabbed onto it with surprising strength.

Princess Bubblegum rested Winona against her shoulder, patting her back gently.  
"Well, that's one fed," she smiled.

A few minutes later, when both babies had been fed, there came a knock at the door. Dr. Princess came in, carrying a clipboard.

"You have some visitors, your majesties," she smiled, "And your royal highnesses," she added, smiling at the babies, "You can all come in," she called to those waiting outside. The next second the room was abuzz with chatter. Finn was the first to come in followed by Flame Princess and Jake. BMO was perched on the top of Finn's head and Lady poked her head in through the door. LSP was there too, and for once her mobile phone was not in her hand.

"Oh...my...Glob, they are totally adorbs," she cried, "What are their names?"

"Simon and Winona," replied Princess Bubblegum.

"Aww, they are so cute," smiled Flame Princess as she sat next to the bed. Winona was looking at her intently.

"Ba-ba-ba," she babbled. She reached out to her.

"Coochie-coochie-coo," cooed Flame Princess, tickling the infant Princess.

"This is your Auntie Flame Princess," Princess Bubblegum said softly.

"And I'm your Uncle Finn," grinned Finn.

"Gah-ba," babbled Winona, waving her arms in his direction. Finn laughed.

"She's going to be a little adventurer, I can tell," he said, "Can I hold her?"

"Of course, Finn," replied Princess Bubblegum, handing Winona to Finn.

"She's going to grow up beautiful, just like her parents," he smiled.

"And Simon," said Jake, "He's going to be tough. And manly, just like his Globfather." BMO stifled a laugh at this.

"What was that, BMO?" asked Jake, raising one eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," replied BMO, still laughing a little.

"Anyway, how long before you're allowed out?" asked Jake.

"Oh, you can leave anytime you like, your majesty," interrupted Dr. Princess who until now had been packing away her things, "Just as soon as you feel you're ready."

"Thank you, Dr. Princess," said Princess Bubblegum, "Well, there's your answer." She smiled.

* * *

The Princess left the medical unit the next day and the infant bubblevamps moved into the nursery. They had been given toys by their aunt and uncle, a pull along rainicorn toy, a white cat plushie with coffee-coloured patches and from their Globparents they had been given a set of blocks and a little plastic drum.

The Princess yawned sleepily, slipping beneath the covers with a grateful sigh. The door creaked open and Marceline glided in.

"They're both asleep," she murmured drowsily as she got into bed, "Took me ages to get Simon settled. Princess Bubblegum put her arms around Marceline.

"Being a parent is tough, huh?" she whispered, stroking Marceline's hair. Marceline nodded. Princess Bubblegum brushed her hair out of her face, concern showing on her features. She breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed Marceline was smiling.

"It's wonderful though," she murmured. Princess Bubblegum leaned forwards, kissing her lovingly. Marceline chuckled, taking the Princess in her arms as she returned the kiss. She kissed her way down to the Princess' collar bones.

"Be gentle," whispered the Princess, tangling her hands in Marceline's hair.  
Suddenly a cry emanated from the room next door. Marceline groaned, burying her head in the pillow. She mumbled something unintelligible. She felt the Princess stroke her hair as she got up.

"I'll go," she murmured as she crossed the room to the door, putting on her dressing gown. The door opened and light spilled in from the corridor. I moment later the light was reduced to a thin slit as the door closed. The Beaverel's ears twitched in his sleep at the sound of the door clicking shut.

A few minutes later the cries ceased and the Princess returned, hanging up her dressing gown on the hook behind the door. She crossed the room to the bed where she stopped, an amused grin on her face. Marceline was lying on her back, snoring softly. Princess Bubblegum pulled the covers up around Marceline's shoulders before climbing into bed, putting her arms around her from behind. Marceline smiled in her sleep, cuddling closer to the Princess.

CLUNK! Marceline put the kettle on to boil. She yawned and stretched, hovering a few feet off the ground before touching back down onto the cool linoleum floor. She looked over at Winona who had been watching her from Princess Bubblegum's arms. She chuckled.

"That's called flying," she said, "Hmm...I wonder if you and Simon will be able to fly like me." Winona babbled happily, giving the Vampire Queen a gummy grin.

"Hey, she smiled at me," Marceline cried happily.

"Well done, Win," cooed the Princess, "Are you going to smile too, Simon?" Simon looked up at the Princess and stuck his thumb in his mouth. The Princess laughed softly and Simon grinned in response.

"Hey Mar-Mar," said Princess Bubblegum thoughtfully.

"Yeah?" replied Marceline.

"If they are going to have powers like yours, how long do you think before they'll start using them?" asked Princess Bubblegum.

"It's hard to say," replied Marceline, "I didn't start using mine until I was about a year and a half old. And I didn't learn to control them properly until I was three. But as our children are also half candy person, it could be sooner or it could be later."


	13. Learning to Fly

By now the children were three months old and were starting to take more interest in the world around them.

"And then the prince took up his sword and began chopping through the thick brambles that surrounded the castle," said Marceline as she sat on the sofa one autumn afternoon, holding a book in one hand. Simon was curled up against her, holding a rattle in one hand. He stuck his fingers in his mouth, shaking the rattle as Marceline continued the story. Every once in a while he looked from her to the book and made a few noises.

Princess Bubblegum was sitting next to Marceline with Winona in her arms. Winona was dozing quietly, her arms wrapped around the cat plushie. It seldom left her side and she would cry and howl if it was out of her reach.

Marceline turned the page, looking up as the Beaverel scampered up onto the back of the sofa where he curled up, putting his tail over its nose. Since bringing the children out of the castle's medical unit where they had been born, the Beaverel had taken a cautious interest in them. He was sure to keep his tail out of reach when the children were on the floor as they were starting to grab at anything that was near them. A few times he had had to skitter out of the way and climb up onto the nearest bit of furniture. The only time he went near them was when they were both asleep, at which time he would curl up near them as though keeping watch.

"Baba," giggled Simon, waving his arms in the direction of the Beaverel and shaking the rattle. The Beaverel opened one eye and, once he was sure he was out of the infant's reach, went back to sleep. Simon dropped his gaze after a few moments and focused on the book once more.

Each day they spent many hours playing with the babies, holding out toys and watching as the babies reached up, either grabbing or swatting at them. They put on funny voices, talking through the dolls, making both children smile and giggle. Marceline slowly introduced them to her most used alternate forms such as her bat form and her wolf form so they learned to recognise her no matter what form she took. When she was in her bat form they would often nuzzle into her navy fur, falling asleep after a few minutes. Perhaps because of this they were relatively fearless and would merely look surprised when she transformed. A few times she had to put up with her fur being pulled or her ears being tugged as the children became more active and explorative.

As the days turned into weeks they made more noises, noticed more things and began rolling over onto their backs when they were placed on their stomachs. They had begun pushing themselves up onto their hands in mini-pushups and it wouldn't be too long before they started crawling.

"I think we'd better start making this part of the palace childproof," said Princess Bubblegum as they sat on the floor with the babies.

"I think you're right," replied Marceline as Simon made to grab for the Beaverel's tail. He scampered out of reach, chattering shrilly.

Over the next couple of weeks they fitted baby gates at the top and bottom of the stairs that led up to the corridor the nursery was on, fitted the cupboards with locks and put all potentially unsafe objects up out of harm's way.

By seven months Simon had begun to crawl, followed soon after by Winona. It was surprising how quickly they could get around and they were starting to get up to mischief. The Beaverel had soon discovered that climbing up onto furniture was more important than ever as Simon caught hold of his tail. He let out a high pitched squeak which surprised Simon who quickly let go. The Beaverel darted across the floor and climbed up the tall lamp that stood in the corner. Simon sat back, confused for a moment before finding something more interesting to play with. He picked up the pull along Rainicorn toy and began turning the wheels on the underside, watching as the stripes on the Rainicorn's body lit up one by one.

Winona got up onto her hands and knees and crawled across the floor to where Simon was sitting. She pulled the Rainicorn out of his hands, not quite understanding the concept of sharing yet. Simon yelled, pulling the toy back. Before long a tug of war had ensued, both babies vying for the toy. Simon began to wail as Winona tugged the toy out of his hands. Princess Bubblegum and Marceline heard the wails and hurried in to see what was going on. Princess Bubblegum picked them up, stopping the fight.

"Now, now, kids, don't fight," she said, "You've got to share and take turns." Winona began to fuss as the Rainicorn toy was removed from her grasp. Marceline took Winona from Princess Bubblegum and sat down on the sofa where she gave Winona the cat plushie. She immediately grabbed for it, putting one of its ears in her mouth as she gradually quietened down. Simon crawled across the floor, pulling the Rainicorn toy behind him.

Feeding time was interesting now that both children were eating solid foods. Winona had started showing a particular fondness for red food and refused to eat anything else while Simon would eat practically anything.

"Ow!" exclaimed Marceline as Winona bit down on her hand while she was trying to feed her, "No biting." Winona looked at her quizzically and Marceline noticed two tiny fangs growing down from the top of her mouth.

"Well, we know who she takes after," giggled the Princess. Winona giggled too, clapping her tiny hands. Simon grinned, picking up a handful of food and threw it at the Princess. Winona squeaked with laughter as Princess Bubblegum wiped the food out of her eyes.

"Simon, that's not nice," she chided, picking him up and wiping his mouth with a damp cloth, "You shouldn't throw food at people." Marceline laughed.

"And I know who Simon takes after," she chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Princess Bubblegum, raising one eyebrow questioningly.

"Well, little Simon likes to get attention," smiled Marceline. She glided over to the Princess, "And I know someone else who does." She flicked a lock of the Princess' hair and the Princess shook her head, rolling her eyes in response but she couldn't hide the slight smile on her lips.

By nine months the babies were becoming quite a handful. They had begun pulling themselves to their feet by any means necessary, including LSP when she came to visit.

"Hey, what the lump?" she had cried when Winona had used her to pull herself to her feet.

"Oh my Glob," gasped Marceline as Winona turned away from LSP, "Bonnie, Bonnie, look. Come on sweetie, come to marmee," she said softly, holding out her hands. They watched, open mouthed as Winona took her first wobbly steps, hesitating halfway, looking at her parents with a look of concentration. She kept going, eventually reaching Marceline's arms, giggling happily as Marceline swung her up in her arms. She'd never guessed that being a mother could be so special.

She nuzzled Winona's nose and she laughed, putting her hands on Marceline's face.

"Well done, Win," smiled Princess Bubblegum, ruffling her daughter's midnight hair.

A few weeks later Simon took his first steps. So far everything had been quiet but the monarch's didn't expect what was to happen a few days later.

Princess Bubblegum was playing with Simon in the playroom while Marceline took Winona outside to look at the flowers. Simon began to cry and Princess Bubblegum realised he needed changing. She took him into the nursery to change him, setting him down on the changing table. She took off the old nappy and turned away to get the talcum powder from the table. When she turned back it was to see an empty changing table.

"Simon?" she said in surprise, "Simon, where are you?" She checked around the table and under a blanket that lay on the floor, starting to worry. Suddenly she heard a babbling sound above her. She looked up to see Simon floating a few feet above her head, waving a baby wipe above his head. She stood up on her tiptoes, trying to catch hold of his foot but he grinned mischievously, floating up towards the ceiling.

"Come on, come to mummy," she coaxed. Simon laughed, dropping the baby wipe onto her head before tumbling back through the air.

"Uhhh...just...just stay there," she said shakily as she backed over to the window.

"Marceline!" she called down to the Vampire Queen, "Marceline! Come quickly!" Marceline looked up from the flower beds and spotted the princess standing in the window.

"Hold on tight, Win," she said to Winona as she flew up to the window, "What's the matter, Bon?" she asked.

"Simon's on the ceiling," replied Princess Bubblegum, "I was changing him and I turned away to get the talc and when I looked back he was floating above my head. I can't quite reach him."

"Ok, leave this to me," said Marceline, "Here, hold Winona." She handed Winona to the Princess before flying up to the ceiling to retrieve the young prince.

"Well, we know Simon's inherited marmee's powers, huh?" Princess Bubblegum murmured as she looked at Winona. Winona didn't respond. She was staring intently at Princess Bubblegum's hair. The next second the Princess let out a startled outcry as she bit into her hair, watching as the pink started to fade to grey. She pulled off the wad of hair before the colour could be sucked from anymore of her hair.

"Something tells me you're hungry," she said shakily, "Just please don't eat my hair. Okay, we need a way to keep you guys out of mischief."

After they had had lunch Princess Bubblegum thought it was time they took the children outside the palace.

"Why don't we take them down to the park?" she suggested.

"We'd better wrap them up well though," replied Marceline, "Just in case either of them have inherited my vampirism."

"Good point," said Princess Bubblegum.

Once the two babies were dressed up in long clothes and sunhats they headed for the front door. The warm afternoon air greeted them as they left the palace and made their way down to the Candy Corn Park in the centre of town. There were other parents there with their children who were playing on the swings and sliding down the slide. Simon turned his head this way and that, trying to pick up on the direction of the sounds. They set the children down in the sand pit, sure to keep a close watch on them in case either of them tried to have another go at flying. After a while they decided to take them beyond the palace walls to the grassland for a bit of peace and quiet.

Birds swooped overheard, calling out over the rolling green hills and slopes and a moorhen called out from the pond. They pushed the pram down towards the pond where small fish swam beneath the surface, lying just below the clear blue water before diving down into the depths in a shimmer of silver scales and a trail of bubbles. They sat down by the water's edge where the princess spread out a blanket next to a bush heavy with glowleaf berries.

Simon immediately took an interest in the surrounding grassland and began crawling through the grass, chasing after his sister who had begun exploring a few moments earlier. He spotted a beetle sitting on a rock and made a beeline for it. The beetle took off, scuttling down the rock and across the ground with Simon in pursuit. He floated an inch off the ground, laughing as he chased after the beetle. Winona watched him, wondering what was so interesting. She got up and toddled after him as the two parents watched.

"It was a good idea to bring them out here, Bonnie," smiled Marceline. The Princess smiled back, leaning back against Marceline.

"I'm glad Simon can fly," she smiled, "And it looks like Winona might be able to as well." They looked over at Winona who was jumping up from the grass, hovering for a few minutes before landing again, making it look as though she were trekking across the moon.

"It's what you wanted, right?" asked the Princess, smiling up at the Vampire Queen.

"I gotta admit, yes," she replied, "Now it looks like we can go flying together as a family. I'll carry you and they can fly alongside us. I'm looking forward to teaching them the finer points of flying. But that's not for a few years yet. For now, let's let them play."

"Marcy, what was it like growing up as a vampire?" asked the Princess.

"Well, tough for me I have to admit," conceded Marceline, "But it won't be for them. They'll have time to just be kids."

"Well, it's never too late for your second childhood, Marcy," said Princess Bubblegum, "Come on." She got up and offered her hand to Marceline who took it, getting up and following her across the grass to where the children were playing a game which didn't seem to have much in the way of rules. It was something of a cross between tag and hide and seek and the two children were laughing and squeaking as Simon flew and Winona jumped through the grass. Marceline swept her up in her arms and she cried out happily as Marceline tickled her mercilessly. Simon seemed to find it particularly amusing to have the flightless Princess chase after him and took delight in hovering above her head, sometimes without her knowing before floating behind her and hugging her tightly.

They played until sunset, laughing and running beneath the autumn sky. As the last rays of the setting sun faded away Marceline morphed into her bat monster form. The children by this point were sleepy and clung to Princess Bubblegum as they flew back to the palace.

"Well, they'll sleep well tonight," smiled Princess Bubblegum as she put them to bed. She beckoned Marceline out of the nursery and tugged her down the hall towards the bedroom. Marceline smiled with a knowing look in her eyes as she followed her Princess down the corridor.


	14. A Surprising Birthday

A year had passed since the twins' birth and the summer sun had just begun to warm the land of Ooo. It was four days after the summer solstice and most importantly of all, the bubblevamps' first birthday.

"Marceline, do you think you could run down to the market and get some streamers?" Princess Bubblegum called from the kitchen where she was preparing a large birthday cake. It was to be a vanilla sponge with strawberry jam and buttercream filling.

"Okay," Marceline called back, "I'll get some balloons while I'm at it. Is there anything else we need?"

"I don't think so," replied the Princess, "Wait, yes, could you get some party hats too?"

"Sure thing, on my list," called Marceline as she picked up her sunhat and gloves before heading out the door. She glided down the street towards the party store. It was a big multi-storey store which was hardly surprising given the populace's tendency to break out into random celebration at the slightest event. She had no doubt that there'd be a few parties tonight. She pushed the door open and a bell above the door jingled.

"Hey there Marceline," called the shopkeeper, a lollipop wearing a party hat and a pair of googly eyed glasses.

"Hey, Hootenanny," replied Marceline. Harry, or Hootenanny Harry as he was better known, was reputed to be the biggest partygoer in Ooo, second only to the Party God.

"Let me guess, you're looking for some party products," grinned Hootenanny.

"How perceptive of you," Marceline replied sarcastically but it was all in good fun. She had regularly gone to Hootenanny's before when she was organizing house parties either at her place or in the Nightosphere. He was the only one in Ooo that carried real screaming firecrackers and howling rockets.

"So, what's the big occasion?" asked Hootenanny, leaning his elbows on the counter.

"It's Bonnie and I's kids' first birthday," replied Marceline.

"Has it been a year already?" said Hootenanny in surprise.

"I know, it doesn't seem possible," replied Marceline.

"Well then, I think I have just the thing," smiled Hootenanny. He rummaged around in the cupboards and drawers below the counter.

"Aha, here it is," he said, lifting out a brightly coloured box, "Everything you'll need for a kid's first party. Streamers, balloons, party hats, you name it, it's all in here."

"How much?" asked Marceline.

"Well, normally it goes for ten dollars but for you, Marceline, five dollars," replied Hootenanny with a wink.

"That'll do great, thanks, Hoot," said Marceline, handing him the money, "Will you be coming to the party?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," replied Hootenanny with a grin, "When's it at?"

"This afternoon," said Marceline, "In the palace gardens."

"See you there," replied Hootenanny as Marceline headed for the door. She said goodbye before gliding back up the street towards the palace.

By midafternoon the party was in full swing. All the royals from the neighbouring kingdoms had been invited as well as the courtiers from the Candy Kingdom and of course, all their friends. The young prince and princess were playing with the other children out in the gardens. They had since found that while Simon showed no aversion to the sun other than burning a little easier than most children, Winona had inherited her mother's vampirism so she was wearing a sunhat and gloves like her mother who was playing her bass for some of the children. Princess Bubblegum was wearing a light blue dress and was setting out the snacks on a large table near the archway. Simon and Winona had soon gathered together a little friendship group around them and they seemed to be chattering away to each other in a language consisting of gestures, pointing and a lot of giggling.

One of the kids pointed up to a plate of cookies that was sitting up on the table. Simon nodded and watched, waiting until it looked like all the adults were far too busy to notice. He then glided up and grabbed the plate of cookies from the table and a handful of strawberries for his sister. They then disappeared underneath the table, the tablecloth hiding the cunning cookie robbers from view.

"What the-?" said the Princess as she set a plate of sandwiches down on the table, "I could've sworn I already put out a plate of cookies." It was then that she heard a giggle coming from beneath the table. She bent down and lifted the table cloth, revealing the guilty bunch of cookie thieves.

"I should've known," she grinned. Simon dropped the cookie he was holding.

"Come on kids, those cookies are for everyone," said Princess Bubblegum. Simon meekly handed her the plate of cookies before morphing into a polecat and darting off across the garden, leaving the Princess and the other children staring after him in surprise.

"Marceline," called Princess Bubblegum as she hurried over to the stage, "Marceline."  
"Yikes Bon, what's with all the commotion?" asked Marceline, putting down her bass.

"Simon, he just transformed," replied Princess Bubblegum, "A totally perfect transformation the first time."

"What did he transform into?" asked Marceline eagerly.

"A polecat," replied Princess Bubblegum, "He ran off in the direction of the fountain." They hurried over to the fountain where they found the polecat prince looking at himself in the fountain. The transformation had surprised him as much as it had the other children.

"Well done, Simon," said Marceline, "Your first transformation." Simon gave her what looked like a whiskery smile.

"How's he change back?" asked Princess Bubblegum.

"Don't worry," replied Marceline, "Young demons can't hold their transformations for very long. That takes practice. I can't imagine bubblevamps will be any different."

A few minutes later, as Marceline predicted, Simon morphed back into his humanoid form. He laughed, clapping his hands before running back to join his sister and the other children. They decided to go find Uncle Finn and Auntie Flame Princess and began searching through the crowds. Before long they spotted them by the punch bowl. Jake and BMO were with them while Lady and LSP were at the other end of the garden, chatting with the other female guests.

"Hey kids," said Finn when he noticed the children approaching.

"In," cried Winona happily. This was the nearest she could get to saying Finn, "Ja!" They crowded around Jake and watched as he transformed into different things. Winona watched them thoughtfully and it was quite easy to guess what she was thinking. Jake could transform, her brother could transform, maybe she could too. She had no idea how Simon had done it. Perhaps she just had to imagine. But imagine what? She had seen many creatures when she and Marmee had gone down to the lake. One memory came to mind of a blue bird with an orange chest. It had been perching on a twig, staring intently at the water with beady eyes. She imagined herself becoming such a bird. She looked down at herself. Where are little pink legs had been were now two stick like legs with talons. But something didn't feel quite right. To her surprise she saw that she still had her arms and hands but they were now covered in blue plumage. Her head was the same.

"Hey, check it out, Winona's transforming," said Finn. He hesitated.

"I think she's having a bit of trouble," added Flame Princess.

"Let me handle this," Jake said confidently, "You're talking to a natural here." He sat down in front of Winona.

"Come on, you can do it," he said encouragingly, "Imagine you've got a pair of wings and you're flying." He flapped his arms and made movements that suggested flying to illustrate his point. Winona flapped her arms but nothing happened. Jake showed her his own arms becoming wings, hoping this would help her figure things out. She tried again and this time her arms shrunk and changed in structure to form little wings. She turned her attention to her head, imagining a sharp beak and beady black eyes. The audience that had gathered around them watched as the changes took place before their eyes. A short blue tail appeared, closely followed by orange plumage on the front of her body. Finally, standing before them was a kingfisher. She flapped her wings and glided a few paces before landing again, looking very pleased with herself. Simon took the form of an eagle and they tumbled about in the air for a few minutes before their transformations came to an end and they rejoined their friends on the ground. But this wasn't the final surprise in store for the day.

Princess Bubblegum brought out the cake and she, Marceline and the other guests sang happy birthday. Party popper were let off and the cake was served. The the games began. They played hide and go seek and tag and blind man's buff. Winona and Simon now used their powers to their advantage, flying above the other players' heads before Marceline told them to play fair.

At last the party came to an end. Princess Bubblegum and Marceline said farewell to the guests before helping Peppermint Butler clear away the decorations. Winona and Simon hurried over to the Princess and the Vampire Queen. They had gathered together a bunch of daisies they had picked and were holding them between them.

"Mama, mama," they chorused, holding up the flowers.

"Oh my Glob," cried Princess Bubblegum, lifting them up and kissing them. She looked teary eyed as she accepted the little bouquet from them, "Your first words. This is wonderful." Marceline put her arms around them.

"You guys are growing up so fast," she smiled, "We're so proud of you."

They went inside and set the bouquet in a vase by the window. Then it was time for bed. It had been a long and eventful day and both children were sleepy. Simon, eager to use his powers one more time that day, turned into a fieldmouse and climbed up into the cot. Winona followed him in the form of the squirrel.

"They've already tried more forms than I did at their age," observed Marceline, "I'd better watch I don't get outmatched," she laughed, nudging the Princess.

"Let's just hope they don't throw too many tantrums," replied Princess Bubblegum, "I imagine it's quite difficult to calm a rhino or a tiger."

"Don't worry," said Marceline reassuringly, "The bigger the animal, the harder it is to make a perfect transformation. You won't have to deal with anything bigger than a cat."

"That's alright then," smiled Princess Bubblegum as they exited the room, "Wanna go watch a movie before bed?"

"Sure," replied Marceline, "But I get first pick."

"Oh please, not a horror film," protested the Princess, "I was planning on sleeping tonight."

"Oh, were you?" smiled Marceline.


	15. Papa Hunson

Two years passed and the bubblevamps continued to grow. They now could add invisibility to their list of powers which caused quite a stir when both children vanished, leading to the Princess and the Vampire Queen frantically searching the entire kingdom. Rooms in the palace were overturned and a search was called out with every candy person hunting high and low. It was later discovered that they had never in fact left the safety of the nursery and were practicing their powers. Everyone in the kingdom breathed a sigh of relief when the good news was brought to them.

"Are you almost ready, Marcy?" Princess Bubblegum called from the bottom of the stairs. The two children were floating on either side of her. Winona had her black bubblegum hair held back in a purple hair band. She was wearing a yellow T-shirt and a pair of dungarees. Simon was wearing a blue jumper and navy jeans.

"Almost," Marceline called back, "Are you sure this is such a good idea? Isn't it too soon to bring them to the Nightosphere?"

"Well, it's only fair they get to see their grandfather," replied Princess Bubblegum, "And you know we can't ask him to visit here too often."

"I know, I know, stealing souls and what not," said Marceline as she glided down the stairs, "It's just, I know how dangerous the Nightosphere will be."

"We'll be fine," smiled Winona, "Simon and I can take care of ourselves."

"Not yet you can't," replied Marceline, "Listen, when we go to the Nightosphere I want you to stay with us. And don't speak to any strange demons."

"Okay, Marmee," chorused Simon and Winona. They walked into a spare room where Marceline drew a happy face on the wall and doused it with bug milk. She, Princess Bubblegum and the children then linked hands and chanted, "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!"

An archway gradually opened in the wall, beyond which lay a wall of flames. They stepped through and found themselves in a red rocky world where flames grew out of the ground like twisting swaying plants. Dotted around were large temple-like dwellings hewn out of the landscape and various horrors roamed the land. Winona held on tightly to Marcy's hand and Simon held on to the Princess' as they began to make their way along the path. They looked around them a little uneasily. This was their first trip to the Nightosphere though Marceline had told them about it before on more than one occasion. They wondered what kind of person their grandfather would be. They assumed he would look a little bit like their Marmee, tall, grey skinned and dark haired. Apparently he had visited them once or twice when they were babies but they couldn't remember him.

Princess Bubblegum got up onto Marceline's back as they flew across the sea of flames that surrounded Hunson's house. They touched down on the red rocky porch and Marceline rung the doorbell. A sound like a gong being struck echoed from deep within the house. They heard footsteps in the hall and the door opened. Standing there was a tall demon with light blue skin, slicked back dark blue hair and light yellow eyes with neon pink slitted pupils that seemed to glow slightly in the dim lighting of the Nightosphere. He wore a black business suit with a red tie and boots.

"Marceline, Bonnibel, it's about time you came to visit," he said, "And this must be Simon and Winona. You two have grown so much. Well, don't just stand there, come in." As they made their way down the long corridor they heard a clatter and a cacophony of barks. The next moment a three headed dog came bounding down the corridor, trailing a chain behind it.

"Cerberus," cried Hunson, "Down boy." Cerberus stopped and looked at them with three pairs of bright green eyes. It was a large dog, a head taller than Hunson himself with chestnut coloured fur.

"Worst hell hound I ever bought," grumbled Hunson, "Won't attack anyone. Just wants to play and jump up at anyone they meet. Don't worry, the kids are perfectly safe around him." Cerberus stopped in front of Winona and leant down, snuffling at her hair. Winona stood perfectly still. Hunson had said he was safe but he had awfully big teeth. And, as it turned out, a huge slobbery tongue.

"Euugh," squeaked Winona as Cerberus gave her an experimental lick, leaving her hair dripping. Simon laughed, pointing at Winona. A moment later he cringed as Cerberus turned his attentions to him.

"And how are things back home?" asked Hunson.

"They're good," replied Marceline, "Not too many disasters recently. A couple of hug wolf attacks and a disagreement with a banshee. Nothing major."

"And being a mother," continued Hunson, "Must be quite an adventure," he turned to Bonnibel, "For both of you. I bet they keep your hands full." Princess Bubblegum laughed.

"Of course," she replied, "Flying around the castle."

"Shapeshifting and getting into all sorts of hard to reach places," added Marceline.

"And making the whole kingdom think they were missing," said Princess Bubblegum. Hunson chuckled. "Sounds like my grandchildren all right," he laughed, "I remember you telling me about their powers in your letter. He looked over at the children who were playing with Cerberus. He was on his back, his whip-like tail thumping against the floor. His tongue lolled out as Simon and Winona rubbed his belly.

"Where'd you get Cerberus?" asked Marceline.

"I won him as a matter of fact," replied Hunson, "Off some demon I met down by the Sea of Flames. But he's useless. Obedient but doesn't know the first thing about guarding or fighting. That's why I got him, to take with me when I go soul gathering and to guard the place when I'm not here."

"Well, he has a use now, right?" said Marceline, pointing at the dog and the two children.

"I guess you're right," smiled Hunson, "Will you be staying for dinner?"

"That would be nice, Hunson," replied Princess Bubblegum.

"Please, call me dad," smiled Hunson. Princess Bubblegum smiled back.

After dinner they said goodbye to Hunson and made their way back across the sea of flames to the portal.

"What was it like?" asked Princess Bubblegum, "Going back home I mean."

"Hehe, Bonnie, anywhere where I feel happy is home, remember?" replied Marceline, "But it was nice. And I'm glad dad can see the kids. Well, what do you think of Papa Hunson, kids?"

"He's funny," giggled Winona, "He can shapeshift too."

"Of course he can, where'd you think I got it from?" smiled Marceline.

"He showed me how to play golf," added Simon, "Do you think we could play too?"

"Sure, I'm sure Bonnie won't mind," replied Marceline.

"Well, now we can put those holes the Beaverel keeps digging in the garden to good use," said Princess Bubblegum as they reached the portal and stepped through.

"Well, how was your trip, your majesties?" asked Peppermint Butler.

"It was fine," replied Marceline.

"We had loads of fun," added Winona.

"Alright kids, why don't you go play?" said Marceline.

"Just be back here in time for bed," added Princess Bubblegum.


	16. Epilogue

Another couple of years passed and the bubblevamps were growing up fast.

"What do you say we go for an adventure in the wild forest after dinner?" suggested Marceline one evening at dinner.

"YAAAAYYY!" the kids squealed, "Adventure time, adventure time!" Princess Bubblegum laughed softly. Simon and Winona were becoming more and more adventurous with each passing day.  
After dinner they packed their bags and set out of the Candy Kingdom. The Wild Forest was not far from the Candy Kingdom and it housed any number of wild creatures ranging from small rock like insects to giant winged mammals. The children flew on ahead, soaring up among the trees in the form of two falcons, one blue and one pink. These were there favourite forms by far and they would spend many an afternoon playing air tag above the lofty towers of the palace. Princess Bubblegum took out her compass as they walked and Marceline smiled, linking arms with the Princess. Princess Bubblegum smiled, resting her head on Marceline's shoulder. Marceline stopped and turned to face Princess Bubblegum

"Come on, why don't we join them?" she suggested, holding her hands out to the Princess. She lifted the Princess up in her arms and soared off after the children. They could hear their playful shouts only a few yards ahead.

"Hang on a minute," murmured the Princess as she stared at the compass, "This can't be right." The compass needle was spinning around wildly, refusing to settle in one place for more than a second.

"What's the matter?" asked Marceline.

"It's the compass, it's gone haywire," replied Princess Bubblegum, tapping the compass lightly with her index finger.

"Simon, Winona, come back here," Marceline called into the trees. A moment later the children emerged.

"What's the matter, marmee?" asked Simon.

"Something's gone wrong with the compass," explained Marceline.

"Are we lost?" asked Winona.

"For the moment, yes," replied Marceline, "Your mother and I are going to fly above the trees and see if we can see anywhere that looks familiar." They flew up towards the canopy. All of a sudden the trees began to move, thick branches and clusters of twigs and leaves blocking their way.

"Hey, what gives?!" yelled Marceline.

"Maybe it's like the bushes near Maja's house," suggested Princess Bubblegum. Marceline nodded. She took a few deep calming breaths before pushing against the branches but they wouldn't bunch.

"No, it's not working," she said after a few minutes. They glided back down to the ground.

"I guess we've got no choice but to keep walking," said Princess Bubblegum.

"Looks like it," replied Marceline, "Stay close, kids."  
They continued walking through the forest. Here and there the trees grew so close together that they had to squeeze in between the stout trunks.

"It's so dark in here, I can hardly see a thing," said Princess Bubblegum. Winona reached into her pocket and pulled out a torch. She conjured a ball of fire in her hand and lit the torch, casting a pool of orange light around them.

"Is that better, mum?" asked Winona.

"Yeah, that's much better, Win," replied Princess Bubblegum. Marceline tapped Princess Bubblegum on the shoulder.

"Don't you notice something unusual about this part of the forest?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Princess Bubblegum. Marceline pointed to the forest floor around them. "Look," she said. Princess Bubblegum followed her gaze. At first she saw nothing but then she began to notice the green tendrils creeping up over the tree roots. Small blue flowers blossomed around ancient tree stumps and the ground was littered with mossy branches.

"There's deep magic at work here," the Princess whispered reverently, "Can't you feel it?"

"I think so," replied Marceline, "This whole place seems so full of life. Everything's so alive."

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean," murmured Princess Bubblegum. They made their way down the rapidly forming pathway of creepers and moss.

"Look," cried Winona, pointing to somewhere ahead of them. They looked and saw a faint light. Princess Bubblegum and Marceline felt something awaken within them, a memory perhaps. Faint at first but growing stronger as they drew nearer to the light. The fresh smell of new growth greeted them as they reached a clearing. It was from here that the light emanated.

"Doesn't that light look familiar?" asked Marceline. Princess Bubblegum nodded. Something whispered in the trees. Princess Bubblegum's eyes widened with realisation and she looked around. She looked into Marceline's eyes and she knew the Vampire Queen had felt it to.

"This is the place..." began Marceline.

"Where we fought the Life Giver," finished Princess Bubblegum.

"Everything looks so different," murmured Marceline, "It feels like an eternity since we were last here." The children looked around them in awe. Many times they had asked for the story of the Life Giver and the Life Taker. It was one of their favourite stories but up until that moment that's all they thought it had been, a story.

"Is the Life Giver still here?" asked Simon.

"No, he went back to his own world," replied Marceline, "But, this forest, it looks like some of his power was left behind here."

"Maybe for us to find," said Princess Bubblegum thoughtfully.

"It's been a long time," murmured Marceline. She looked over at the Princess and smiled. She hadn't aged a day since they had returned to Ooo.

"Wait a minute," she smiled.

"What?" asked Princess Bubblegum.

"My wish, the wish the Life Giver granted me, I know what it is," replied Marceline.

"What?" repeated Princess Bubblegum.

"To have you with me forever," grinned Marceline. As she said this a breeze blew through the forest. It carried with it an air of calm and joy, as though the Life Giver was congratulating her on finding the answer. Perhaps he was. Princess Bubblegum looked back at her compass which had begun working again.

"That's why he brought us out here, isn't it?" she asked.

"It certainly looks like it," smiled Marceline. They remained there for another few minutes before flying up out of the clearing. Once beyond the canopy they caught sight of the Candy Kingdom in the distance.

"Last one back to the palace is a rotten egg," called Marceline before soaring off in the direction of the palace.

"Hey, no fair," cried Winona, "You got a headstart."

"Catch up or give up," Marceline called over her shoulder. The children laughed and flew after her, wheeling and dodging in midair, their laughter echoing up towards the open sky. Although the story ends here, the adventures of the bubblevamps continue, leading them into many wondrous journeys of discovery and excitement.


End file.
